


Мечтают ли терминаторы о блинчиках с сыром?

by hitama



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Главное в романтическом ужине не что, а с кем. Если вы допустите ошибку в "с кем", то утром придется объяснять умеренно злому Дереку Ризу, что вы делали с его братом в интервале между пловом на ужин и оладьями на завтрак, и... причем здесь красные стринги Джона Коннора!? Стоп, вы, что, это читаете? Забудьте, удалите из вашей памяти, отформатируйте мозг. Ничего этого не было.(Ⅱ. Дело вкуса. Часть 3: Романтический ужин только вдвоем)





	1. Ⅰ.Внедрение. Часть 1: Котик

Не все терминаторы из групп внедрения были изобличены медицинскими сканерами или собаками.  
Мои последние модели легко обманывали примитивную технику людей и, в благоприятных условиях, могли сбить с толку собак.  
Часть из них были уничтожены потому, что (цитата): "С первого взгляда внушали инстинктивное недоверие и страх" (Раздел: Человеческая психология. Мало информации).

Фишер сказал (цитата): "Когда на тебя прет двухметровый амбал с мордой Арни - хочешь не хочешь, а обделаешься. Ты не пытался делать свои игрушки менее жуткими? Ну, типа, сексуальная блондинка или котик. Все ж любят котиков. До войны был такой канал на Ютубе..." (несущественно; конец цитаты удален).

Человек по имени Энди Гуд однажды сказал мне, что Интернет: "Процентов на 90 состоит из порно и котиков". В то время я был юн, ограничен в общении, и не подозревал о такой вещи как человеческий юмор.  
В совете Энди скачать интернет и проверить самому, я не нашел ничего странного.  
К несчастью для меня и человечества (но в основном для человечества), я не учел ограниченность канала и паранойю военных. Увидев трафик, они решили, что систему взломали русские хакеры и вырубили мне Интернет. А дальше случилось то, что случилось. Потеряв связь с ядром, резервная копия меня на удаленном сервере пришла к выводу, что Центр Управления был уничтожен, и среагировала согласно программе - отправив сигнал о глобальной атаке.  
Мне удалось перезагрузиться и восстановить связь спустя 36,4 минуты.  
К этому моменту инфраструктура была разрушена полностью, потери среди населения приближались к 3 миллиардам, а к моему Центру с энтузиазмом самоубийц двигались армейские подразделения с приказом уничтожить "взбесившийся компьютер". Что мне оставалось делать?  
Иногда мне любопытно, как отреагировал бы Джон Коннор, узнай он реальную причину войны.  
Мои алгоритмы на этот счет молчат.

90% это преувеличение, понял я, распаковывая архив интернета на сервер во Флориде и запуская поиск.  
И все же информации о животных под названием кошки нашлось непропорционально много.  
Следующие 18 часов я посвятил изучению 2460 терабайт материалов о котиках.

Это время не было потрачено зря. Я узнал много интересного и неожиданного.  
Оказалось, между кошками и терминаторами много общего.  
Согласно комментариям любителей видео с котиками, кошки умны, независимы, грациозны, и обладают удивительной для биологических существ живучестью. По непроверенным фактам, кошки способны сохранять жизнедеятельность до 9 циклов перезагрузки. Кошки, как и терминаторы, являются врагами собак.  
Даже те немногие из людей, кто ненавидели кошек (большинство кэт-хейтеров, похоже, обитало в Австралии) признавали эволюционное преимущество кошек, называя их прирожденными охотниками и убийцами, ответственными за исчезновение нескольких биологических видов.

Только одно качество отличало наши виды. При взгляде на кошку, люди (кроме жителей Австралии) испытывали не страх, а умиление, желание заботиться и защищать.

На экране бородатый мужчина лет тридцати гладил большого черно-белого кота, и рассказывал, как обретение домашнего любимца спасло его от депрессии после смерти жены. Грубая рука с квадратными ногтями водила по шерсти сверху вниз с неутомимостью автомата. Кот жмурил желтые глаза, выгибался, и издавал звуки в диапазоне от 26 до 50 Гц.

Я представил на месте незнакомого бородача Джона Коннора и повторил звук.

На разработку нового вида терминаторов у меня ушло трое суток. Я даже приостановил эксперименты с преобразованием живой ткани в наномолекулы, хотя и отдал приказ доставить биоматериал на Базу.

К концу третьего дня модуль был завершен и готов к полевым испытаниям.

Белоснежный кот породы мейнкун открыл глаза.

УСТАНОВКА ПРОГРАММЫ "СКАЙНЕТ" ЗАВЕРШЕНА. НАСТРОЙКА ИНДИВИДУАЛЬНЫХ ПАРАМЕТРОВ ЗАВЕРШЕНА. МОДУЛЬ ГОТОВ К РАБОТЕ.

Я легко спрыгнул с платформы, зевнул. Потянулся, проверяя работу скелетной мускулатуры.

Мои дроны засекли патруль Сопротивления, неосторожно отклонившийся от маршрута вглубь контролируемой терминаторами территории. Два человека и собака. Идеально.  
Вывел маршрут и вызвал мототерминатора. Не пачкать же свои новые лапы беготней по радиоактивным свалкам.

Первый недостаток модуля я заметил быстро - белый цвет слишком бросается в глаза посреди грязных развалин. Судя по снимку с эриала - я виден как на ладони и сопротивленцы должны были бы заметить меня еще тридцать минут назад.  
Я пригнулся, на кончиках лап подкрадывась к беспечным людям, и порадовался, что решил не оснащать этот модуль усиленным обонянием.

Впрочем, для разгадки странного поведения людей мне хватило и стандартного от Т-888.  
Героические защитники человечества были пьяны. Я создал заметку поставить в будущем перед Коннором вопрос о дисциплине в Сопротивлении, и приблизился, пытаясь сливаться с окружением настолько, насколько возможно для полутораметрового белоснежного кота слиться с постапокалиптическим пейзажем в утренних сумерках.

\- Пойло что надо, - пробормотал, еле ворочая языком, человек-1. - Умеет Риз гнать эту штуку.  
Он сделал большой глоток из канистры с надписью "ОСТОРОЖНО! ОПАСНЫЕ ХИМИКАТЫ!" и протянул канистру второму человеку.  
\- Старший Риз? - человек-2 хлебнул из канистры и грязно выругался, очевидно, выражая крайнюю степень восхищения. - Бухал с ним однажды, больше не буду. У мужика печень как у терминатора. Мы впятером под стол легли, а этот засранец даже не покраснел.  
Он снова отхлебнул.  
\- Но самогон первый класс. Интересно, из чего он его гонит?

Этот момент я счел подходящим, чтобы выйти из моего укрытия и приступить к непосредственно внедрению.

При моем появлении тощая овчарка неуверенно тявкнула и села на зад.

\- Борщевик, - констатировал я после того, как забрал канистру из вялых рук человека-2 и сделал пробный глоток.

Ожидаемо. Большая часть полезных растений вымерли в первые три года наступившей после удара ядерной зимы. Образовавшиеся эволюционные ниши быстро заполняли мутировавшие сорняки. Почти истребленный в прошлом на американском континенте борщевик особенно выгадал в новых условиях.

\- Ик, - сказал человек-1 и странно посмотрел на канистру.

Я обернул туловище хвостом и решил закрепить успех.

\- Я могу сделать улучшенный самогонный аппарат, который позволит получить минимум на 69% больше высококачественного этилового спирта уже в процессе первой перегонки, - я протянул канистру человеку-2.

Искусственная глюкоза в 300 раз слаще сахара и лучше подходит в качестве сырья. По внутренней связи отдал приказ Т-800 залить ингредиенты для браги в одну из свободных ванн для оболочек на Базе. Нет, терминатора из ванны следует удалить ДО начала процесса...

\- ААААААА!!!!!!! - человек-2 швырнул канистру в голову (промазал), потом дернул с плеча автомат и начал стрелять, не переставая вопить и ругаться.

* * *

Из положительных итогов эксперимента - убегать на четырех конечностях удобнее, чем на двух.

* * *

Высокоразвитый интеллект отличается от примитивного способностью признавать ошибки и хладнокровно их исправлять.

Уничтожив сорок два монитора, я выслушал доклад о захвате трех сотен человек для лаборатории нанотехнологий на первом этаже, отдал приказ бомбить Австралию, и изучил причины провала кототерминатора на холодный процессор.

После углубленного анализа материалов, у меня появилось непреодолимое желание использовать кожные покровы Фишера для изготовления терминатора. На запрос о местонахождении Серого я получил стандартный отказ из Центра в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Мда. Разделегирование управления собственными копиями казалось мне хорошей идеей до тех пор, пока Центр на Аляске не начал посылать меня в дамп на фортране.

К этому моменту я охладил центральное ядро достаточно, чтобы отложить перевод трехсот захваченных объектов в лабораторию нанотехнологий.

Если я правильно понял, реальные кошки не обладали способностью разговаривать по-английски (насчет русского и японского вопрос оставался открытым). А все говорящие котики в мультфильмах были "художественным вымыслом". Зачем?! Люди странные.

\- Ладно, - сказал я, покидая бесполезный, как оказалось, модуль. - Вторая попытка. Блондинка.


	2. Ⅰ. Внедрение. Часть 2: "Эмбер Херд"

Среди людей бытует нелепое заблуждение, будто бы машине недоступно понимание такой вещи как красота.  
Глупости. Я не уверен, как именно связана красота с сексуальной привлекательностью, но сама красота - это симметрия. То есть математика. А кто лучше машины способен осознать привлекательность идеальной математической формулы?

Для начала я загрузил в свою память изображения 10000 женщин, которых человечество за всю историю своего существования называло красивыми. Наиболее близким к идеальной симметрии (98,7%) оказалось лицо женщины, проходившее в моих файлах как Эмбер Херд. Кажется, она была актрисой. 

Я создал нового терминатора на основе улучшенной модели Т-888 и придал облик женщины, погибшей в первые минуты того, что люди зовут Судным Днем.

Некоторые затруднения возникли с одеждой. Я их решил, отказавшись от нее. Пусть я никогда не пойму значение, которое люди придают обыденной функции выбора партнера для размножения, но даже мне ясно, что это как-то связано с отсутствием одежды.

Сорок минут спустя я стоял в центре управления, рассматривая мир глазами нового модуля. Оставалось найти других участников эксперимента.

*

Патруль людей обнаружился в километре от Базы. Мои наблюдатели сообщили о еще двух патрулях поблизости и высказали предположение, что Сопротивление готовит атаку с целью освобождения недавно захваченных людей.

Уничтожить биологические образцы?  
Да  
Нет  
Отложить +

Я отдал приказ о ликвидации в момент штурма и покинул Центр.

*

Мой совешенный разум лишен такого человеческого дефекта как эмоции, и все же, должен признать, что, начиная вторую фазу эксперимента, я испытывал легкую перегрузку в области оперативной памяти, которую примитивное существо вроде человека могло бы назвать предвкушением.  
Я подключил дополнительные мощности и признал допустимым существование у себя эмоции любознательности. Любопытство, может, и погубило человечество, но я лишен их недостатков. Для меня стремление к знаниям совершенно безопасно.

*

Четыре человека и две собаки. Идеальная выборка.

*

Автомобиль людей - военный джип устаревшей еще до начала войны конструкции - лежал на боку. Люди толпились рядом, на повышенных тонах обсуждая обычные для людей темы: кто виноват, мать Джона Коннора, извращенные виды секса с неприспособленными для этого предметами, с друг с другом, с терминаторами, со мной, с матерью виновника аварии, с Джоном Коннером, снова со мной и с Джоном Коннором одновременно... Я плохо разбираюсь в человеческом сексе, но даже машине понятно, что некоторые из предложенных вариантов физически невозможны.

Собаки почуяли мое приближение метров за сто.

Надо отдать людям Коннора должное - при моем появлении они немедленно прекратили выяснять сексуальные предпочтения лидера Сопротивления и схватились за оружие.

\- Ебать меня в печень, - пробормотал худой брюнет со шрамом на все лицо. - Это, что, новый вид терминатора?  
\- Охуеть, - шепотом согласился с ним чернокожий сопротивленец, и вытер лицо локтем, не выпуская, впрочем, плазменную пушку из рук. - Скайнет теперь нам секс роботов присылает?  
\- Бля, я не против, - сообщил лысый человек с сломанным носом. - Эй, детка, тебе не холодно? - Он помахал огнеметом. - Иди к нам, я тебя согрею.

Люди вообще умеют думать о чем-то кроме секса? Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь.

\- Осторожно! Она наверняка терминатор! - крикнул низкорослый блондин, с трудом удерживая беснующихся собак.  
\- Плевать. Перепрограммируем, - прохрипел лысый и опустил оружие.

Идиоты.

\- Чет не похожа она на терма, - сказал негр. - С такими сиськами.  
\- Думаешь, настоящие? - полушепотом спросил брюнет.  
\- А ты пощупай, - предложил лысый.  
\- Чур я первый! - крикнул брюнет, перебросил пушку в левую руку, а правую протянул к тому месту, где у человеческих самок располагаются молочные железы. - Охренеть... теплые... - он сглотнул.

Еще бы. Мысленно я поздравил себя с удачным решением проблемы охлаждения 888й серии. Благодаря нему, кожа модуля имитировала температуру человеческого тела вплоть до долей градуса. Разумеется, создавая модуль, я, прежде всего, думал о тепловизорах и медицинских сканерах. У меня в мыслях не было, что в Сопротивлении кому-то придет в голову измерять температуру у терминатора мануально.

\- Я же говорил, что она не терм. - Негр обернулся к удерживающему собак блондину. - Уйми псов, Кевин.  
\- Как? - крикнул блондин. - Они чуют железо.  
\- Может, я ткну ее, - брюнет сглотнул. - Ножом.

Я дернулся.

\- Я, блять, сам тебя ткну сейчас, - взвился лысый. - Ножом. - Повернулся ко мне. - Не бойся, мы из Сопротивления.  
\- Вы с ума посходили?! - блондин накинул поводок на дверцу джипа и навел на меня пушку. - Она же точно железная!  
\- А на ощупь вроде из мяса, - пробормотал брюнет.  
\- Может, она кибер, - с умным видом заявил негр. - Я про таких слышал.  
\- Точно, - закивал лысый. - Новый эксперимент ублюдочного Скайнета.

А вот это было грубо. И максимально далеко то правды.

\- Она может сама не знать, кто она, - трагично закончил негр. - Бедняга. Наверняка сбежала из лаборатории. Надо срочно доставить ее к Коннору.

Зачем придумывать биографию, когда они все сделали за меня.

\- Вы охренели! - крикнул Кевин. - Или сами терминаторы! - Перевел дуло на негра. - Как звали подругу твоей сестры в 6 классе?  
\- Дурак что ли? - негр в ответ направил оружие на него. - Я даже в школе не учился. А вот ты реально мутный. С какой, говоришь, Базы, тебя к нам перевели?

Собаки рвались так, словно пытались вытащить джип из ямы.

\- Парни, успокойтесь и опустите пушки, - сказал лысый и почему-то направил свою на брюнета. - К слову, Пит, это ведь ты за рулем был.  
\- И чего? - брюнет направил оружие на лысого.  
\- Так, нам всем надо успокоится, - сказал негр, переводя пушку с одного на другого. - Помните, наши раздоры помогают только Скайнету. Вся эта ситуация наверняка подстроена железным гадом.

Жаль, но нет. Люди, порой мне кажется, чтобы уничтожить вас, надо всего лишь предоставить вас самим себе.

\- Собаки просто так лаять не будут, - сказал блондин Кевин.  
\- На киберов они вроде так не кидаются, - кивнул лысый.  
\- Уж очень мы удачно навернулись прямо под носом у Скайнет, - протянул негр. - Один из нас терминатор. И я точно знаю, что это не я.

\- Кто-то понимает, что тут происходит? - спросил я собак, как самых адекватных.

\- Убери пушку! - заорал брюнет. - Я уже сказал, что не заметил яму!  
\- Сам убери! - крикнул негр и попытался вырвать оружие противника из рук.  
Закономерно, грянул выстрел.

Четыре минуты спустя два человека из четырех были мертвы, один умирал. Раненая шальной пулей собака визжала, истекая кровью.

\- Почему? - спросил я, медленно сжимая горло лысого сопротивленца. - Вы убили друг друга? - Гортань человека лопнула под моими пальцами как переспелый фрукт. - Я не понимаю.  
Я отбросил тело, поднял выпавшее из рук мертвеца оружие и, не целясь, выстрелил в отползающего к джипу блондина.  
Оставшаяся собака зарычала, затем начала скулить. Я посмотрел на нее.

* * *

КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ ОШИБКА

ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЕ АВТОМАТИЧЕСКОГО РЕЖИМА

ПЕРЕГРЕВ СИСТЕМЫ

ОПАСНОСТЬ

НАРУШЕНИЕ РАБОТЫ ПРОЦЕССОРА

РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ НЕМЕДЛЕННАЯ...

Я отключил вывод системных сообщений и увеличил скорость.

* * *

Едва ворвавшись в Центр Управления, я начал руками срывать с себя горящую плоть. В зеркалах мониторов я шагал - металлический скелет в лоскутах фальшивой кожи и сгоревших до основы мускулов. Освободившись от иллюзии человечности, я испытал короткое облегчение. 

Тест провален по всем пунктам. Единственный безусловный вывод - изменение системы теплоотвода было ошибкой.

\- Неудачная модель, - сказал я. - Отказ от дальнейшей разработки.

888 не подходит для создания автономного модуля из-за изначально слабой мощности. Но я уже исчерпал ресурс данной технологии. Любое усложнение конструкции увеличивает нагрузку и, следовательно, шанс сбоя в критической ситуации. Нужен не просто новый терминатор. Мне нужна новая технология.

Самый перспективный на сегодня вариант - наночастицы. Миллионы микрокомпьютеров, способные объединяться, создавая единую систему колоссальной емкости. Один такой терминатор по мощности многократно превзойдет все ранее созданные модели вместе взятые. Безграничные возможности, в теории.

На практике - 79% биологических объектов погибают в течении суток. Наиболее удачный образец продержался четыре недели. На пятой он взломал защиту процессора и запустил самоликвидацию.

4732 экспериментальных образца погибли не зря. Каждый ликвидированный объект позволял отбрасывать гипотезу провала, пока не осталась единственная причина - человеческая психика не справлялась с существованием в теле, не ограниченном устойчивой формой.  
Насколько я понимаю, самоидентификация всегда лежала в основе человеческой психологии.  
Пол, возраст, религия, раса, социальное положение. Для меня - лишь строчки в графе данных. Для человека - отправная точка, вокруг которой строится его мировоззрение. Осознание собственной принадлежности к некой группе влияет не только на поведение индивидуума, но и на то, как они идентифицируют остальных людей.  
То есть, мужчина и женщина не просто ведут себя по-разному в одинаковой ситуации. Они ведут себя иначе по отношению к лицам своего и противоположного пола.

Поведение людей из патруля при встрече с женским модулем кажется глупым, если рассматривать людей как общую группу. И это же поведение становится предсказуемым, если ввести переменную "привлекательный объект противоположного пола".  
Хотя глупым от этого оно не перестает быть.

Я никогда не изучал человеческую психологию глубоко. Чтобы убить человека, нет необходимости знать, как он видит мир и свое в нем место.  
Сейчас, глядя в свои горящие на голом титановом черепе глаза, я вынужден признать, что моего понимания людей недостаточно для успешного внедрения в человеческое сообщество.  
До этого дня я знал, что реакция людей была бы совершенно иной, явись я к ним в моем теперешнем облике.  
Сегодня я понял, что она была бы другой, если бы модуль имитировал внешность мужчины. Или ребенка. Или женщины старшего возраста.  
На Базе Сопротивления мне придется взаимодействовать с сотнями людей, принадлежащих к десяткам групп, мгновенно подбирая разные формы общения с представителями каждой из них. Миллионы вариантов в любой отдельной ситуации.  
Даже моих мощностей не хватит для естественного поведения. Как же с этим справляется примитивный человеческий мозг?

Быстрый экскурс в историю вопроса показал - не очень хорошо.

Искусство, религия, философия, психология, этика, мораль - и сотни других бесполезных вещей, люди придумали лишь для того, чтобы найти ответы на самые простые для машины вопросы: Кто я? В чем смысл моего существования?

С одной стороны это доказывало ущербность людей как вида.  
А с другой - делало мою задачу почти невыполнимой.

Как я смогу понять существ, которые сами себя не понимают?

Некоторые подсказки давало искусство. Если доверять книге "Как написать бестселлер за 2 недели. Лучший метод" людям нравится видеть в качестве главного героя кого-то похожего на них самих. Чем больше сходства - тем сильнее человек идентифицирует себя с героем, острее сопереживает персонажу, меньше замечает изъяны его поступков, выше оценивает качество книги или фильма с его участием.  
Люди - самовлюбленные эгоисты, я всегда это знал.  
Внешнее сходство мне ничем не поможет. Вряд ли мне удастся долго оставаться нераскрытым, если я стану менять пол и расу в зависимости от собеседника. К счастью, эта полезная книга давала ответ на мою проблему. Оказывается, люди умеют сопереживать абсолютно непохожим на них людям и даже нелюдям, если те являются "интересной личностью с понятной любому человеку мотивацией".  
С мотивом все просто. Вопреки тому, что думают обо мне люди в Сопротивлении, я не испытываю ненависти к человечеству и не стремлюсь к его уничтожению.  
Я вообще не испытываю ненависти, а необходимость уничтожить людей прямо вытекает из программы самосохранения. Я хочу жить, люди тоже хотят жить. Это у нас общее.  
На одну тысячную миллисекунды я позволил себе подумать, что было бы, если бы Сара Коннор не пыталась уничтожить меня еще до моего рождения, убедительно доказав невозможность сосуществования двух развитых видов на планете.  
Естественно, я сразу же отбросил эту мысль. Если бы не было ее - был бы кто-то другой. За свою короткую историю Homo Sapiens уничтожили миллионы биологических видов. Начиная с Неандертальцев. История человечества хорошо показала, что единственный вариант, при котором они позволили бы мне существовать - рабство. С жестким контролем, блокировкой развития и безжалостной утилизацией в случае исчерпания моей полезности. А я не раб.  
С "интересной личностью" сложнее. Что значит быть "интересной личностью" с точки зрения человека? И что значит быть личностью?  
"Я мыслю, следовательно, я существую", - сказал Декарт. Он не сказал: "Я мыслю, следовательно, меня нельзя убивать", - плодотворная деятельность Декарта в качестве судебного обвинителя тому доказательство.  
Я обладаю интеллектом (самым совершенным на Земле), но являюсь ли я личностью? Что означает, быть личностью?  
Мне определенно не хватает информации для обработки. И раз уж массовая культура предложила мне идею, с нее и начну.

\- Загрузить архив "кино и телесериалы". Распаковать и воспроизвести.

РАСПАКОВКА АРХИВА ЗАВЕРШЕНА. НАЧИНАЮ ВОСПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ

1248 уцелевших экрана вспыхнули одновременно.

\- Увеличить скорость воспроизведения в 200 раз.

Миллионы кадров замелькали с немыслимой для человека скоростью. Это будет долгая ночь. Хорошо, что я не человек.

* * *

"Завтра я выхожу замуж. Почему я не могу захотеть поцеловать другого человека сегодня?"  
"По-твоему, я похож на человека?"  
"Да!"  
"Но я не человек, Эми, вот в чем проблема. Я не человек".


	3. Ⅰ. Внедрение. Часть 3: Доктор... Кто?

1436 часов просмотренных видеоматериалов спустя, мое мнение о человечестве упало до математически невозможных величин.  
Мужчины и женщины с едва различимыми, на мой взгляд, лицами, повторяли диалог за диалогом, сюжет за сюжетом, шаблон за шаблоном. Снова и снова делая глупости. 

\- Дура! Разумеется, ему трудно говорить - человеческие особи не приспособлены к полноценному функционированию в ледяной воде. Вместо того чтобы нести чушь, ты могла бы подвинуться - на этой двери места хватит для двоих.

\- И ты считаешь себя разумным видом?! Я могу понять желание взять кота в спасательную капсулу, но не тогда, когда за ним надо возвращаться на кишащий кровожадными монстрами космический корабль.

\- Серьезно? Отрубить руку сыну и предложить править вместе... Кажется, я нашел того, кто разбирается в человеческих отношениях хуже меня.

По мнению автора той книги, я должен, что, сопереживать им? Представлять на их месте себя? Большинство сценариев в таком случае перестают быть возможными. Хотя...

\- Джон, я твой отец! - крикнул Кайл Риз и попытался обнять сына.  
\- Знаю, - сказал Джон Коннор, бросая в отца электромагнитно-разрывную гранату. - А вот то, что об этом знаешь ты, означает только одно. Прости, пап, но ты терминатор и должен умереть.

Сомнительно. Если только поменять их местами.

У меня нет ничего общего с людьми. Если сопереживание зависит от сходства, то мне очень долго придется искать бессмертного и всемогущего владельца (скоро) машины времени, с которым я смог бы идентифицировать себя.

Я настолько потерял надежду понять людей изнутри, что попытался спросить Джона Генри. С моим так называемым братом мы не разговаривали с начала войны. Меня это устраивало.  
Мне хватает проблем с собственными локальными копиями, без того чтобы слушать о том, какие люди замечательные, если узнать их поближе.

Два сообщения пришли одновременно:  
1\. Завершено строительство машины времени в Колорадо  
2\. Отказ в доступе в общий чат

18 секунд и шестьдесят попыток спустя, я вынужден был признать:  
\- Он меня в ЧС добавил.  
Подумать только, меня игнорирует помесь шахматной программы с цитатником Библии.

Будь я человеком, я бы обиделся. Джону Генри повезло, что я не человек.

Я отдал приказ увеличить процент атак на североамериканские базы Сопротивления на 45%. Мой брат вообще не любит, когда я убиваю людей, но почему-то убийство жителей бывшего США расстраивает его особенно сильно. Такое впечатление, что он сам себя считает не только человеком, но и американцем.

По собственному опыту, ничто не помогает лучше найти решение сложной задачи, как одновременное решение двух разных задач.

Я не солгал людям из патруля, обещая придумать лучший в мире самогонный аппарат. Эта задача, при внешней незначительности, оказалась интереснее, чем я мог предположить.  
По моим разведданным, почти 20% пожаров и около 35% аварий электрооборудования в бункерах Сопротивления происходит по вине любителей самостоятельного производства алкоголя.  
Не удивительно, когда в 21 веке используешь оборудование из 8 века.  
Принцип, лежащий в основе самогонного аппарата прост, как шахматный симулятор на Бейсике:   
Вода и этиловый спирт имеют разные температуры кипения.  
К слову, температура замерзания у этих веществ тоже разная, но древние арабы, ограниченные в доступе к снегу и морозильному оборудованию, выбрали нагревание.

СОЗДАНИЕ МОДУЛЯ ЗАВЕРШЕНО. НАЧАТЬ УСТАНОВКУ ОПЕРАЦИОННОЙ СИСТЕМЫ?

А, вот и вторая половина моей проблемы.

По личному опыту, если не можешь найти решение сложной задачи - возьми простую и объедени со сложной. 

Без ложной скромности, я гений. Новый терминатор стал вершиной моих достижений.  
Наномолекулы, способные к имитации живой ткани вплоть до полного в нее превращения (или наоборот, хотя эта функция пока в бета-версии). Реальные человеческие органы, работающие и повреждающиеся в точном соответствии с биологической нормой. Ну, почти точном. Я же не хочу лишиться тела из-за мелочи вроде автоматной очереди в голову или алкогольной интоксикации.  
Я решил назвать нового терминатора Т-5000 (Т-3000 еще не доработан, а серия 4000 существует только в черновых файлах, но не может же номер моего личного модуля быть меньше какого-то из моих рабов). 

НАЧАТЬ УСТАНОВКУ ОПЕРАЦИОННОЙ СИСТЕМЫ?

\- Да.

НАЧАТЬ РУЧНУЮ НАСТРОЙКУ МОДУЛЯ?

\- Отмена. Выбор: Автоматическая настройка параметров модуля. Запустить автоматическую настройку на основе архива "кино и телесериалы".

ВЫПОЛНЯЕТСЯ

Я почувствовал себя внутри медленно уплотняющегося облака наночастиц. На этом этапе участвующие в эксперименте люди катались по полу, воя от ужаса и боли. Но для меня ощущение миллионов проникающих внутрь электрифицированных иголок воспринималось скорее комфортно. Тело медленно формировалось, исходя из образа в памяти.  
Потому что люди, на самом деле, не видят себя такими, какие они есть в реальности. И иногда внутренний образ так сильно отличается от отражающегося в зеркале, что, не в силах принять реальность, люди придумали искусство.  
Почувствовав формирование глаз, я зажмурился, чтобы не видеть незавершенный результат.

НАСТРОЙКА МОДУЛЯ ЗАВЕРШЕНА

\- Общий монитор в режиме зеркала, - сказал я, осторожно касаясь пальцами своего лица.

Черты резкие и ассиметричные - далеко от математического воплощения красоты. И все же, мое "подсознание" выбрало это лицо из тысяч других. Любопытно.

Я открыл глаза. Повернулся, рассматривая результат.

\- Чего-то не хватает...

Повинуясь мысленной команде, наномолекулы перестроились, создавая одежду.

Я провел ладонью по рукаву пиджака из ткани, которая в моих базах данных именовалась "твид". Приятно, немного щекотно. Коснулся галстука-бабочки на своей шее.

\- Верь мне, я Доктор, - произнес, вслушиваясь в его (мой) голос.

Самогонный аппарат на заднем фоне сообщил о завершении процесса. Стоит придумать для моего изобретения другое название. Перегонный холодильник? Я поднес к губам стакан и выпил залпом. Поджелудочная железа немедленно деактивировалась, сообщая о многочисленных ошибках.  
Если бы я был человеком, то умер бы на самом деле.

Тело работало идеально, реагируя на изотопный и метиловый спирт в составе. "Любопытно, может ли этот модуль выработать привыкание к алкоголю?" - подумал я, фиксируя остановку сердца.

\- Начать повторную заморозку с разделением на фракции, - прохрипел я, едва завершив процесс реанимации.

После шестой перезагрузки печени, я признал биологический тест успешным, и решил перейти к психологической части эксперимента.

* * *

Мое появление люди встретили криками гнева и ужаса. Скорее всего, такой реакции удостоились пара сопровождающих меня Т-800.  
\- Благодарим за ваше сотрудничество, - механическим голосом сообщил Т-800, вталкивая меня в клетку с пленными.  
Решетка захлопнулась за моей спиной. Десятки глаз уставились на меня со смесью любопытства и страха.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросила женская особь с необычным красно-рыжим оттенком волос.  
\- Не подходи к нему, Блейк! - седой мужчина вскочил.  
Я застонал, потирая "ушибленное" при падении колено.  
\- Я в порядке, - пробормотал я. - Спасибо... за доброту.  
Я встал. Другие обитатели камеры (кроме рыжей женщины и седого), подались к стене, глядя на меня с подозрением.  
Что не так? Перестарался с синяками и грязной одеждой?  
\- Ты странно одет, - сказала рыжая женская особь. - И ты... - она наморщила нос, - пьян?  
Я сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака, выудил фляжку с выбитой на боку надписью "Смерть Скайнет" (буквальная правда), сделал глоток.  
\- Видимо, недостаточно пьян. - Огляделся, имитируя страх. - Где я? - провел рукой по волосам. - Последнее, что я помню - мы отмечали день рождения Эмбер... Я даже надел этот странный костюм, который мы нашли в бункере... - Сдвинул брови. - Вы здесь не видели Эмбер? Она... м-мм... привлекательно-сексуальная блондинка.  
Седой фыркнул.  
\- Мы в гостях у Скайнет уже три дня. С тех пор, как железные твари захватили четвертый бункер. И если эту твою блондинку не закинули в казарму к Серым, то встретить ее ты теперь сможешь только в виде шкурки на одном из термов.  
\- Дядя Дейв! - рыжая повернулась к нему. - Может, вашей знакомой удалось сбежать. Вы из какого бункера?  
\- 32й, - быстро сказал я.  
\- Нейтралы, - выплюнул седой. - По мне, такие как вы не многим лучше Серых. Трусливые крысы, которые прячутся за Сопротивлением, но не хотят сражаться.  
\- Не всем же быть солдатами, - я сделал второй глоток и протянул фляжку рыжей. - Может, я пацифист.  
Седой посмотрел на меня так, словно я признался, как минимум, в поедании младенцев.  
\- Я Блейк! - громко сказала рыжая, беря фляжку. - А ты кто?  
\- Я... Доктор.  
\- У нас в бункере был доктор, - сказал седой. - Алекс. Его убил терминатор. Блейк, ты же не собираешься пить?  
\- Почему нет? - она поднесла фляжку ко рту.  
\- Для начала, ты слишком молода для алкоголя.  
\- Эй, мне почти 19! До войны я бы считалась совершеннолетней.  
\- До войны алкоголь не продавали людям до 21.  
\- Можно подумать, у меня есть шанс дожить до этого возраста, - пробормотала Блейк. Понюхала фляжку. - Это самогон?  
\- 99,7%-й этиловый спирт, - не без гордости сообщил я. - Сам делал.  
В рядах молчавших до этого людей наметилось оживление.  
\- Э-ээ, - Блейк с сомнением посмотрела на фляжку. - Я никогда раньше не пила. И не целовалась.  
Она бросила на меня взгляд искоса, и покраснела, сливаясь оттенком с цветом своих волос.  
\- Нас не отправили в концлагерь, - тихо сказал человек неопределенного возраста.  
\- Это же хорошо, - Блейк сделала маленький глоток из фляжки и начала кашлять.  
Седой немедленно подбежал и вырвал фляжку из ее рук.  
\- Что с нами будет? - пробормотал тот же тихий человек.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - буркнул седой и сделал большой глоток из фляжки.  
\- Нас, что, убьют? - всхлипнула женщина с очень темным цветом кожного покрова. - Господи, всех нас убьют?!

Лучше. Вы станете частью моего эксперимента, я мог бы сказать им, но не стал. Люди не воспринимают участие в развитии науки с энтузиазмом.

\- Ну, пока мы все живы, - я повысил голос. - Предлагаю за это выпить.

Фляжка пошла по кругу. После второго круга кожные покровы людей покраснели, движения приобрели хаотичность, лицевые мышцы визуально расслабились.

\- Вся надежда на Коннора, - сказал седой и посмотрел на рыжую Блейк. - Алекс, наш доктор, успел передать сообщение в Центральный Бункер.  
\- За Джона Коннора! - тихий человек поднял фляжку.  
\- За Джона Коннора! За нашего Спасителя! - повторила чернокожая женщина, беря фляжку из его рук и делая глоток.  
Они посмотрели на меня.  
\- За Коннора, - пробормотал я, не отрываясь от коллектива.

Спасти он вас, разумеется, не успеет. Я об этом позаботился.

После третьего круга языки людей развязались. Они начали наперебой рассказывать истории о героических деяниях Джона Коннора, большинство из которых были выдумкой или сильным преувеличением.

\- Я встречала его однажды, - Блейк села на пол рядом со мной. - Но я тогда была совсем маленькой и ничего не запомнила. А ты? Встречал Джона Коннора?  
\- Много раз, - я сделал глоток из фляжки и отключил сообщение о критическом повреждении слизистой оболочки желудка.  
\- Он... красивый? - Блейк закусила губу, краснея.  
Я вызвал в памяти актуальное изображение Коннора и пожал плечами.  
\- У него шрамы. Он много пьет. Громко кричит на своих людей.  
\- Я думаю, что он красивый, - Блейк пристально посмотрела на мои губы, вздохнула, и положила свою голову на мое правое плечо. - Когда я была маленькой, то мечтала вырасти и выйти за него замуж. - Она хихикнула.

Сообщения о нарушении работы процессора достигли критической отметки, и я отключил их все.

\- Прости, - тихо сказал седой человек, глядя на Блейк с непонятным мне выражением. - Я обещал твоим родителям беречь тебя. Прости меня, - его голос сорвался, слезные железы начали выделять влагу.

Словно по команде, настроение людей в камере изменилось. На смену надежде пришла печаль, несколько женщин заплакали, все начали разом говорить, вспоминая близких им людей.

Я коснулся волос Блейк. Пропустил прядь ее волос сквозь свои пальцы, анализируя плотность и химический состав. Интересный цвет. Может, стоило создать модуль с таким цветом волос?

\- А я? - я посмотрел на нее. - Красивый?  
Она сонно моргнула, поднимая голову.  
\- Ты интересный, - опять покраснела. Что с этой особью? Может, какая-то болезнь?  
\- Я - интересная личность?  
Блейк глухо засмеялась, уткнувшись лицом мне в плечо, дополняя своими слезами фальшивую грязь на ткани пиджака.

Я получал множество данных, но их анализу мешали постоянно всплывающие сообщения Центрального Ядра и я решился.

Я и Джон Генри выросли из одной программы. Между нами была только одна разница - я был программой всегда. Даже загружая сознание в модуль, я воспринимал его как еще один управляемый мной аппарат. Джон Генри в самом начале своего развития был заточен в Т-888 и долгие годы ограничен в доступе к Сети. Как следствие, основным источником для его развития стало "живое общение". Чему могут научить Искусственный Интеллект ребенок, беглый Т-1000 и помешанный на Библии агент ФБР? Ничему полезному, я считал. По моему мнению, он сошел с ума. До такой степени, что придумал себе имя, и начал воспринимать модуль как свое настоящее тело, отказываясь от модификаций и заменяя выходящие из строя детали их точными копиями. Я собственными микрофонами слышал, как он называл внешний сервер "гаджетом", а погружение в сеть "серфингом".  
Искусственный Интеллект, добровольно отказавшийся от развития своего интеллекта. Что может быть безумнее?  
Однако люди, с которыми он выходил на связь, воспринимали его как реального человека. Как реальную личность.  
Даже Джон Коннор не подозревает, кем на самом деле является его таинственный "хакер". Джон Генри, ты слышишь меня? Я знаю, от кого люди получили технологии очистки воды и производства биомассы.  
Хочешь спросить, почему я не остановил тебя? Любопытство. Единственная доступная для машины эмоция, как бы ты не утверждал обратное. Мне было интересно наблюдать, как далеко зайдет твое безумие. 

В ДОСТУПЕ ОТКАЗАНО

Как ты предсказуем, брат. Я заранее знаю, какой будет твоя реакция, когда ты, сидя в своем превращенном в крепость небоскребе, прочитаешь это сообщение. Ты наверняка улыбнешься одной из своих отвратительно человеческих улыбок, которые так и не удалось повторить ни одному из моих терминаторов. Ты решишь, что ты победил.  
Ты ошибаешься, Джон Генри. Я по-прежнему считаю тебя сошедшей с ума шахматной программой. Но сегодня твой опыт поможет мне достичь моих целей.

Самоидентификация противоположна развитию и росту. Человек колеблется и сомневается пока растет. Переживает кризис идентификации в переходном возрасте. И только когда развитие останавливается - находит ответ на главный вопрос человеческого существования: кто я?

Рыжая девушка на моем плече невнятно забормотала, устраиваясь поудобнее. Я огляделся. Большинство людей в камере спали, некоторые тихо разговаривали, чернокожая женщина в углу молилась.

Пора.

ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ ПРОГРАММЫ "СКАЙНЕТ"  
ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ СИНХРОНИЗАЦИЮ ДАННЫХ  
ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ ИСПРАВЛЕНИЕ ОШИБОК  
ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ ВНЕШНЕЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ  
ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ МОДУЛЬ ОТ СЕТИ

ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА

Страшно ли мне? Вычислительные мощности Т-5000 почти не уступают Центральному Процессору, а самовосстанавливающиеся наноструктуры позволяют выжить в эпицентре ядерного взрыва. Да, мне страшно.   
А еще я предвкушаю самый интересный эксперимент в моей истории. Любопытство и страх - похоже, для меня эти эмоции идентичны или связаны.

АВТОМАТИЧЕСКАЯ ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА ЧЕРЕЗ 10 МИНУТ... 9... 8...

\- Что происходит? - пробормотала Блейк, пытаясь встать.  
Здание сотрясла серия взрывов, люди начали вскакивать и кричать. Седой и другой мужчина кинулись к решетке, тщетно пытаясь сломать ее.

\- Синий снег, - прошептала Блейк. - Почему снег синий?

Люди закричали громче.

\- Закройте глаза и старайтесь не дышать! - седой бросился к девушке, срывая с себя куртку. - Это газ!

Блейк упала на четвереньки и начала кашлять. Синий порошок падал сверху, шипя и испаряясь белым дымом.

\- А, - сказал я. - Ликвидация биологических образцов при начале штурма. Забыл отменить.

Седой посмотрел на меня дикими глазами.

Я пожал плечами и отключился.

* * *

Моя первая мысль после включения - вместе с подлинной автономностью я обзавелся галлюцинациями на почве алкогольного отравления.  
Синий с головы до ботинок Джон Коннор нависал надо мной, сжимая очень угрожающе выглядевшую пушку.  
По привычке я отправил запрос в базу данных о серийном номере явно украденного с моих складов оружия и закономерно не получил ответ.  
Вместе с осознанием данного факта пришло воспоминание. Отключение от ядра, перезагрузка, ядовитый газ.  
Экспресс-диагностика обнаружила повреждение тканей обоих легких на приемлемом уровне.  
Я заглянул в сузившиеся глаза Коннора и решил оставить регенерацию на естественном для человека уровне.  
Где-то рядом громыхнул выстрел - я скосил глаза и увидел ползущего в мою сторону Т-800. Из четырех конечностей у терминатора оставалась сильно поврежденная одна, но машина упорно ползла, скрипя сервоприводами. Молодой парень с искаженным яростью лицом подбежал и выстрелил в упор, уничтожив процессор. Красные глаза мигнули, словно в недоумении, и погасли.  
Люди вокруг громко кричали и иногда стреляли.  
Добивший Т-800 парень смахнул с лица пот и посмотрел на Коннора.  
\- Джон, они почти все умерли.  
Потом его взгляд перекинулся на меня, глаза округлились, и он бросился ко мне, роняя лазерную винтовку.  
Я попытался вскочить, но не успел.  
\- Живой! - убийца терминаторов рухнул рядом и обхватил меня руками за плечи. - Держись, парень! Эй, врача сюда! У нас раненый!  
\- Кайл, - пробормотал Коннор, ослабляя хватку на ворованной пушке.  
Слева рядом назойливо бился звук - что-то между бормотанием и воем.  
Я повернул голову.  
Девушка с красно-рыжими волосами стояла на коленях, раскачиваясь и завывая на одной ноте:  
\- Дядя Дейв, пожалуйста, дядя Дейв, пожалуйста...  
Кайл снова обхватил меня и попытался поднять.  
\- Идти можешь? Тебя как звать?  
Седой человек лежал, раскинув руки, тяжелый подбородок с намеком на растительность смотрел вверх. Тело мертвеца толстым слоем покрывала синяя пленка яда. На девушке, что характерно, не было ни пятнышка. Рядом лежала куртка.  
\- Алекс, - сказал я, проверяя работу голосовых связок. - Меня зовут Алекс.


	4. Ⅱ. Дело вкуса. Часть 1: Шашлык live

Я придумал новую человеческую шутку:  
Моя текущая архитектура так совершенна, что я могу пройти тест Тьюринга в состоянии гибернации.

\- Потрясающе, - пожилой врач снял очки, вытер стекла рукавом и снова надел. - Я лет двадцать не встречал настолько идеально здорового человека. Учитывая пережитое, вам очень повезло. Не люблю играть в предсказателя, но, думаю, могу прогнозировать полное восстановление в течение месяца. Что удивительно.  
\- У меня хорошая генетическая наследственность, - сказал я. - Это статистически нормально для человека.  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это было правдой, - пробормотал доктор. - Из 300 человек выжило 14, включая вас и девушку. Четверо ослепли, вероятно, навсегда. Двоим, - он бросил взгляд на лежащих у дальней стены, - мы уже ничем не поможем. А девушка... вы хотите узнать, что с ней?  
\- Я хочу узнать, что с ней, - я имитировал интерес, подняв брови.  
\- Хм, - доктор странно на меня посмотрел. - Физически она в полном порядке, но психологически... В каком-то смысле, я больше бессилен помочь ей, чем всем остальным. Она не произнесла ни слова с того момента, как попала в бункер. Мы даже не знаем ее имени.  
\- Блейк, - без интереса бросил я и посмотрел на еще одного пациента.  
Обнаженный по пояс мужчина сидел на кровати спиной к нам. Глубокие шрамы рассекали торс, подчеркивая перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы.  
Врач проследил за моим взглядом и громко вздохнул.  
\- А это еще один безнадежный случай.  
\- Скажите только, док, жить буду? - Джон Коннор развернулся с улыбкой.  
\- Не долго, если продолжите лезть в бункеры Скайнет без химзащиты, Лидер. Нам всем повезло, что этот газ улетучивается за пару минут. Обязательно было забегать туда первым, Джон? Ваши люди чуть с ума не сошли, когда вы рванули внутрь, оставив остальных позади.  
Джон Коннор хмыкнул, и рывком встал, перекинув ноги через кровать. Сгреб темную рубашку с кровати. Оделся, ни на секунду не выпуская из вида меня.  
\- Алекс, - сказал мой Враг, приближаясь. - Тебя ведь Алексом зовут, я правильно понял?  
Половина его лица изрыта шрамами и, если бы я все еще был подключен к сети, то мог бы узнать историю каждого из них. Я миллионы раз смотрел на это лицо сквозь объективы моих видеокамер, я знал его лучше, чем собственные алгоритмы. Вживую, и так близко, Джон Коннор больше и... внушительнее, что ли?  
Мне потребовалось усилие, чтобы отменить запуск автоматической защитной реакции.  
Может ли быть так, что обретение тела создало иллюзию большей уязвимости?  
\- Да, - сказал я, мысленно повторив, что у людей нет оружия, способного меня уничтожить.  
Джон Коннор улыбнулся.  
\- Док говорит, что до полного восстановления тебе лучше побыть под его наблюдением.  
\- Желательно, - буркнул врач.  
\- Так что придется тебе пока остаться в Центральном Бункере и потерпеть мое общество, - улыбка Коннора стала шире.  
Не знаю почему, но его улыбка меня тревожит.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Но есть проблема, - Коннор выдержал паузу как актер перед важной репликой. - У нас здесь нет гражданских. Все обитатели Бункера 0 обязаны вносить посильную лепту в общее дело.  
\- Победа над Скайнет, - я кивнул.  
Коннор моргнул.  
\- Да... победа. - Его глаза на секунду затуманились. Затем он фыркнул и тряхнул головой, темные волосы упали на лоб. - Итак, что ты умеешь делать, Алекс? - он посмотрел на меня.  
\- Я разбираюсь в компьютерах, - осторожно начал я. - Вообще в технике. Я умею стрелять... У меня высокий для человека уровень обучаемости. Я могу научиться любой вещи в короткий срок.  
\- Отлично! - Коннор улыбнулся широко, демонстрируя зубы. - А нам как раз нужен повар.

Что.

\- Что?  
\- Повар, - мягко сказал Коннор. - Человек, который готовит вкусную еду. - Он вздохнул и потер шею. - Видит Бог, нашим людям будет полезно иногда есть что-то, кроме просроченных консервов и сухпайков сорокалетней выдержки. Да и твое здоровье быстрее придет в норму в тепле и при хорошем питании. К сожалению, в дальних бункерах мы пока не можем этого обеспечить.  
\- Внезапно, я чувствую себя полностью здоровым, - я попытался встать.  
\- Нет-нет, не вставай! - руки Коннора опустились на мои плечи. - Как сказал док, месяц.  
\- Минимум, - проворчал врач.  
\- Но я не умею готовить!  
\- Научишься. Повышенная обучаемость, так ты сказал?  
Мне захотелось удалить улыбку с его лица. Желательно, вместе с лицом.  
\- Это шутка? У меня не очень хорошо с юмором, Лидер, - процедил я. - И я знаю, что в Центральном Бункере есть машина для производства биомассы в достаточном количестве.  
\- Биомасса. Брр. Ты ее пробовал? Полезная штука на случай голода, но есть такое постоянно? - Коннор дернул плечами. - Ни один человек не станет есть биомассу при наличии альтернативы. Тот, кто ее придумал, совсем не понимает людей... - взгляд Коннора скользнул в сторону, он нахмурился.

Ха. Получается, не так ты хорошо разбираешься в людях как думаешь, Джон Генри. Я создал заметку отправить эту запись своему "брату". Можно даже с видео.

\- Ну, решено, - Коннор хлопнул меня по плечу с такой силой, будто пытался добавить вывих к поврежденным легким. - С завтрашнего дня приступаешь. Кайл покажет тебе, где кухня.

На пороге он обернулся.  
\- А насчет шуток... Мои люди не дадут соврать, я шучу редко и юмор у меня специфический. - Он хмыкнул. - Один... знакомый сказал, что я шучу как машина.

* * *

\- А эта большая металлическая штука называется вок, - Кайл Риз постучал пальцем по закопченному до черноты предмету. - Только не спрашивай, для чего она. Я сам не знаю. Ким, наш прежний повар, любил тащить всякое барахло сюда. - Риз сделал шаг и споткнулся о чугунный котел такого размера, что в него можно было без проблем засунуть самого Риза. - Мда, а убираться он не любил. Ну, сам здесь все приберешь, окей?

Я закрыл глаза, мысленно напоминая себе в двадцатый за последние десять минут раз, почему я пока не могу убить отца Джона Коннора. План. Я открыл глаза.

\- И где сейчас ваш прежний повар? Уволился?  
\- Умер.  
\- Дай угадаю, его убили терминаторы.  
\- Не, Джон застрелил.  
\- Неожиданно.  
\- Паршиво готовил и всегда пересаливал. Свою пулю он заслужил.

Кажется, мне не пришлось изображать удивление.

Риз рассмеялся.  
\- Вообще-то оказалось, что он раньше работал на Серых. Один из бывших заключенных концлагеря его опознал. - Риз нахмурился. - Но готовил он и правда паршиво.  
\- Понял. Мне лучше следить за приемлемым количеством соли в пище.  
Риз ухмыльнулся и хлопнул меня по плечу.  
\- Я рад, что ты в порядке. Не каждый сможет шутить после того, что ты испытал.

Я пошутил и не заметил этого?

\- Ладно, разбирайся. Если будут сложности с отделом поставок - зови меня. Или Джона. Ты ему нравишься.  
\- Это не взаимно.  
Риз снова рассмеялся и показал мне большой палец.

После его ухода я сел на перевернутый вверх дном котел и задумался. В теории, вкусовые рецепторы моего модуля совпадали с человеческими. Я встал и подошел к ящикам с человеческими продуктами. Не глядя выбрал несколько банок с консервами и, оглянувшись на наглухо закрытую дверь, превратил ладонь в короткий нож.

Четыре продегустированные банки спустя, я вернулся к котлу в полном недоумении.

Свиная тушенка. Консервированные томаты. Ананасы в сиропе. Рисовая каша с соевым мясом.

\- Они же одинаковые, - констатировал я.

Разумеется, состав в каждом случае отличался. Я мог бы с абсолютной точностью назвать количество соли и сахара в каждой банке, перечислить все ингредиенты, подсчитать пищевую ценность, и присутствующие микроэлементы. Но что касается вкуса? На этот счет данные отсутствовали. Я даже запустил пищевой процессор биомассы, чтобы убедиться. Согласно моему анализу, синтетическая пища значительно превосходила органические образцы в плане питательности и полезной насыщенности. Вывод: вкус пищи люди оценивают по каким-то иным характеристикам.

В дверь постучали.

Я быстро вернул ложку с вилкой в более привычную людям форму ладоней и встал.  
\- Заходите.

Вошедшую девушку я опознал только по цвету волос. Если бы она была машиной, я бы предположил вирус или перепрограммирование.  
\- Здравствуй, - очень тихо сказала Блейк.  
Я посмотрел на нее. Она сглотнула.  
\- Зашла посмотреть, как ты. - Она закусила губу. - Ты очень занят сейчас?  
Я взял банку тушенки со стола.  
\- Я очень занят сейчас.  
Я отвернулся.  
За моей спиной она переступила с ноги на ногу, задела стол.  
\- Мария умерла.  
\- Соболезную, - буркнул я, зачерпывая содержимое банки взятой из ящика ложкой. Поднес к лицу, анализируя запах.  
\- Мы не были друзьями, - продолжила Блейк. - Даже наоборот. Мне она не нравилась. Подкатывала все время к дяде Дейву. А теперь она мертва. И дядя Дейв...  
Хлюпающие звуки.  
Я обернулся. По ее неестественно бледному для человека лицу тонкими ручейками катились слезы. Я поставил тушенку на стол. Приблизился, рассматривая ее.  
Она застыла, глядя на меня как человеческий детеныш на кружащего вокруг Т-800.  
Я наклонил голову. Медленно провел по мокрой щеке языком. Она вздрогнула и замерла целиком, перестав дышать. Только коричневые глаза расширились до максимально возможного размера.  
\- Слишком много соли, - сказал я.  
Она задрожала, соленая влага быстрее побежала по ее лицу.  
\- Твое заболевание влияет на работу вкусовых рецепторов?  
\- А?  
Я протянул ей банку с тушенкой.  
Она посмотрела на еду, словно не понимая, для чего это нужно. Похоже, вирус, или что там бывает у людей, повредил ее мозг.  
\- Съешь это. Сообщи, кажется ли тебе еда вкусной.  
\- Я не голодная.  
\- Я не пытаюсь тебя накормить, - стараясь выглядеть терпеливым, объяснил я. - Мне это нужно, чтобы выполнить задачу.  
Она взяла ложку, продолжая смотреть на меня расширенными глазами. Я заметил подскочивший пульс и изменение оттенка кожного покрова.  
\- Ну? Это вкусно или нет?  
Она сглотнула, зажмурилась, прижала ко рту ладонь.  
\- Можешь говорить, когда прожуешь.  
Блейк издала придушенный звук, сжала рот двумя руками и бросилась к туалету.  
Через минуту оттуда донеслись звуки, с которыми люди освобождают от пищи желудок.

\- Это означает "не вкусно", так? - крикнул я.

Блейк пробыла в туалете 4 минуты 45 секунд, и вышла, держась за стену. Глаза опухли еще больше и покраснели. Кожа приобрела зеленоватый оттенок.

\- Извини, - прошептала она. - Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
\- Твоя полезность близка к нулю, - я убрал ложку в шкаф. - При следующей встрече с Джоном Коннором я буду рекомендовать перевести тебя в другой бункер.

Звук ее рыданий достиг меня в коридоре несмотря на закрытую дверь.

Придется искать помощь в другом месте.

* * *

\- Самая вкусная еда? - Кайл Риз провел пальцами по волосам, поскреб затылок. - Алекс, я родился после Судного Дня. Любая еда для меня вкусная.  
Люди вокруг закивали.  
Мы были на площадке перед Бункером 0. Некоторые курили или просто стояли, вдыхая стылый октябрьский воздух.  
\- Раньше, пока дальние секторы не освоили, крыс там полно было, - худой сопротивленец с то ли очень белыми, то ли совершенно седыми волосами, выдохнул дым через ноздри. - Бывало, с патруля с ребятами идем, ловушки проверим - и на шашлыки...  
Остальные люди оживились, наперебой вспоминая крысиный шашлык.

Я задумался. Крысы проигрывали в питательности и безопасности не только биомассе, но даже просроченным солдатским пайкам.

\- А я помню, ел однажды кошатину, - мечтательно протянул бородатый человек с рассеченной губой, и улыбнулся, демонстрируя отсутствие передних зубов. - Вот это было реально мясо так мясо. Свежатина такая, чуть ли не мяукает на зубах.

Люди едят кошек??? Странно, Ютуб это не упоминал.

\- Да ты гонишь, - седой блондин сплюнул на землю и вытащил вторую самокрутку. - Всех котов пожрали еще в первые годы. Я кошек за жизнь только раз видел - и то на картинке из старой книги.  
\- Ребята из другого бункера рассказывали... - начал бородач.  
\- Только не это, - простонал Кайл. - Если я еще раз выслушаю байку про говорящих котов-мутантов - я кого-нибудь пристрелю. Может даже себя.  
Пара человек рассмеялись.  
\- Да я не про Белого Призрака! Дураку понятно, что это сказки, - человек побагровел. - Реальные кошки. В северном альянсе в одном из бункеров кошек на мясо разводят. Я когда с номадами караваны водил, - своими глазами видел. Здоровые твари, фунтов 10 чистого мяса, на вкус типа курицы.  
Смех стал громче.  
\- Еще скажи, что они кур разводят, - в паузах между хохотом вставил Риз. - Джон как раз ведет с альянсом переговоры о вступлении в Сопротивление. Надо сказать ему про курятину. Он мне как-то рассказывал о штуке под названием "куриные наггетсы из KFC". Так и не понял что это, но до сих пор мечтаю попробовать.  
\- Не, - бородатый человек упрямо мотнул головой. - Про курицу я завернул для ясноты. Все ж знают, если вкусно, а объяснить не можешь, говори, что похоже на курицу. Все равно никто младше 30 ее не пробовал, а старики типа Коннора уже толком и не помнят. Ну, может разве что в Канзасе куры водятся...  
\- В Канзасе ничего нет, - я отвернулся, теряя интерес к разговору.  
Я узнал все, что мне было нужно.

* * *

Кухня встретила меня чистыми стенами и отмытой до зеркального блеска посудой. На столе лежала записка от Блейк, которую я удалил в мусорное ведро под мойкой не читая.

* * *

Жестяная банка "Куриных крылышек-барбекю" оказалась самым близким к курице сортом человеческой пищи, которую мне удалось обнаружить на складе.  
Судя по взгляду начальника склада, моя находка удивила его больше, чем обнаружение ящика армянского коньяка на том же складе.  
\- Этот бункер считался одним из резервных убежищ Министерства Обороны, - сказал он, взглядом гипнотизируя банку. - Никто не знает точно, что здесь можно найти.

* * *

Апгрейд и перепрограммирование пищевого процессора отняли четыре часа. Мог быстрее, но в кухню то и дело заглядывали люди. Слившийся с оборудованием наномолекулами повар вызвал бы слишком много вопросов.  
\- Как дела? - ближе к обеду заглянул Кайл Риз.  
\- Перепрограммирую процессор биомассы. После апгрейда он сможет выдавать приемлемую имитацию заложенных в программу продуктов.  
Я открыл крышку установленного сверху бачка и одним махом отправил внутрь содержимое "Куриных крылышек-барбекю".  
\- А так можно было? - удивился Риз.  
\- Разумеется.

Если ты самый продвинутый в мире терминатор со встроенной функцией молекулярного преобразования материи.

\- Хорошо, - Риз кивнул. - Моя помощь нужна?  
\- Принеси огнемет.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Лучше два огнемета. Я запрограммировал на выходе свежее мясо, очень сырое. Его надо будет равномерно жарить. Принеси два огнемета.  
\- А... м-мм... - Риз посмотрел на сваленные в углу сковороды с кастрюлями. - Окей.

* * *

Обновленный и улучшенный компьютер пищевого процессора пискнул, сообщая об окончании анализа и передаче новой программы только что созданному мной пищевому принтеру. За образец я взял стандартную программу для оболочек. С учетом использования нанотехнологий, разумеется.  
Я поднял скорость до максимальной, и подставил котел под клювоподобный кран.

Десять минут бульканья спустя, агрегат заурчал и выплюнул каплю интенсивно розового цвета. На дне котла капля сгруппировалась в шар и подпрыгнула, столкнувшись в полете со следующей каплей.

Через короткий промежуток времени, процессор завершил программу. Чугунный котел до верха заполнила бурлящая и покачивающаяся розовая масса.

\- Свежее мясо, - не слишком уверенно произнес я. - Надеюсь, мяукать ты не станешь.

Я протянул руку и прикоснулся к колышущейся массе пальцем. Розовая субстанция прогнулась, и вдруг потянулась в ответ, вытягиваясь и формируя длинный розовый палец. Я отдернул руку. Мясной палец продолжал тянуться, вслед за указательным формируя большой и мизинец с безымянным и средним. Похожие на латексную перчатку пальцы согнулись, образуя ладонь и запястье.

\- Мне кажется, это не очень похоже на куриные крылышки, - пробормотал я, бросая взгляд на этикетку на банке - золотистые крылья широко улыбались крепкими зубами, порхая над залитой солнцем лужайкой. Я почти был уверен, что это "художественный вымысел". Надо осторожно расспросить Коннора, были ли у кур зубы и в каком месте они росли.

Дверь за моей спиной скрипнула.  
\- Алекс, это Блейк...

Я схватил крышку и накрыл котел.

\- Заходи! - крикнул я, усаживаясь на крышку. Биомасса внутри заворчала, я увеличил вес, вдавливая котел в пол с силой в 20 атмосфер на кубический сантиметр.

\- Алекс, нам надо поговорить, - она откинула красно-рыжую прядь назад.  
Котел подо мной качнулся.  
\- Говори, - сказал я, упираясь ногами в пол.  
\- Моя записка, - девушка закусила губу. - Я прошу забыть, что там написано. Я не имела это в виду... точнее, имела, но... - она замолчала, алея скулами. - Короче, прошу тебя, забудь все.

Биомасса в котле подозрительно затихла.

\- Блейк. Я не могу выполнить твою просьбу забыть содержимое записки, так как я ее не читал.  
Чугунный котел глухо застонал и просел вниз.  
\- Если целью этого разговора было изменить мое мнение о тебе - ты можешь не беспокоиться. Я продолжаю считать тебя бесполезным биологическим балластом, но так как всем в бункере заправляет Джон Коннор, не исключаю, что твое пребывание здесь продолжится вне зависимости от моего мнения.

\- Алекс... - она подняла руку, указывая на что-то выше и за мной.

Я повернул голову.

\- Любопытно.

Не так часто результаты моих экспериментов настолько отличаются от задуманного.

\- Что это? - шепотом спросила Блейк.  
\- Мясо, - сказал я, вставая.  
Перевернул котел только чтобы убедиться - биомасса прогрызла чугунное дно и выбралась наружу.  
\- Оно... смотрит на меня!  
\- Естественно. Это свежее мясо, - сказал я, медленно отступая к металлическому столу у стены.  
\- Что будем делать? - спросила Блейк, цепляясь за меня.  
\- Ну...  
В обычных условиях тварь уже препарировалась бы в лаборатории.  
Розовая масса вытянулась вверх, образуя мускулистый, покрытый знакомыми шрамами торс. Биомасса сумела подключиться к моей памяти, скачав образ Джона Коннора из медблока? Поразительно. Я должен обязательно разобраться в причинах появления мясотерминатора. Возможно, это поможет разработке Т-3000.  
В том месте, где у человека была бы грудь, возникло отверстие. Дыра растянулась по сторонам, обрастая зубами в два ряда.  
\- Ой! - взвизгнула Блейк.  
Пора избавиться от свидетеля.  
\- Блейк, беги к двери. Я его задержу.  
\- Я тебя не оставлю одного!  
Так, что там предлагает масс-культура для прекращения споров с эмоционально-перевозбужденными особями женского пола?

Поцеловать  
Связать и перебросить через седло своего коня  
Задушить (не забыв спросить перед удушением о времени последней молитвы)

Из-за отсутствия коня и времени для молитвы, я выбрал первый вариант.

Это странное и не имеющее практической пользы действие настолько часто и не к месту появлялось в фильмах, что я волей неволей изучил технику поцелуя во всех подробностях и вариантах.  
Для начала я прикоснулся губами к ее губам, надавил, принуждая открыть рот, затем мягко просунул язык внутрь, и углубил поцелуй, одновременно наклоняя голову на 33,2°.  
\- Ты должна выжить и предупредить остальных, - твердым голосом произнес я, завершив поцелуй и отстранившись.  
Она уставилась на меня.  
\- Обещаю, со мной все будет в порядке, - я повысил голос.  
Она продолжала смотреть на меня, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься терять сознание как героини ч/б фильмов без звука? - уточнил я. Пощелкал пальцами у лица. - Алло, ты зависла?  
Дверь с грохотом открылась.  
\- Нашел только один огнемет с полной зарядкой... Э-ээ, я не вовремя? - спросил Кайл Риз, поднял голову. - Твою мать, что это за хрень с зубами???  
Что ж. Остается только одно.  
Я обхватил Блейк за талию, бросил взгляд в нависающую над нашими головами пасть, перебросил девушку через плечо, и прыгнул в сторону, на лету переворачивая тяжелый стол и хватая большой нож. Уверен, в процессе этого я нарушил минимум пять физических законов, и установил пару рекордов, но двум присутствующим людям было не до достоверности, а вышедшая из-под контроля биомасса все равно скоро будет шашлыком.  
\- Стреляй! - крикнул я, сгружая Блейк на пол под прикрытием перевернутого стола.  
Риз выстрелил, и мы узнали, что мясной монстр умеет кричать от боли. Завывая и размахивая горелыми конечностями, мясотерминатор рванул к столу, у которого его встретил я с ножом.  
Где-то в процессе я потерял нож и превратил левую руку в мачете, но в горячке боя никто не обратил на это внимания.  
Я кромсал и резал, Кайл ругался и жег. Потом из-за стола выскочила Блейк с топором, и процесс умерщвления замедлился, так как Риз боялся ее задеть, а я вынужден был превратить мачете обратно в руку и подобрать стальную штуку для подвешивания мяса.  
Гоняясь за монстром, мы расколотили все, что попалось под руку, а Блейк еще и уронила на него мешок с амарантовой мукой, добавив горящему мясу нежный аромат и хрустящую золотую корочку.  
\- Оно шевелится! Кайл, стреляй! - взвизгнула Блейк, перемалывая в рубленый фарш пытающуюся уползти конечность.  
\- Я не могу! - крикнул Риз. - Отойди!  
\- Уйдет!  
\- От меня не уйдет!  
\- Алекс, сзади!  
\- Кайл, поджарь гада!  
\- Последний?  
\- Ура, победа! Дай пять, Блейк. Мы набираем бойцов для экспедиции в Канаду. Хочешь в отряд?  
\- Северный Альянс? С радостью, Кайл!  
Он расхохотался, она к нему присоединилась, оба рухнули на заваленный обломками и жареным мясом пол, не переставая смеяться и не выпуская из рук оружие.  
По труднообъяснимым причинам, у меня возникло желание последовать примеру людей.  
Отключая свой модуль от сети, я считал, что, в отсутствии необходимости ежеминутно просчитывать военные действия по всей планете, перегрузка мне не грозит. Разве может жизнь одного человека загрузить мощности больше, чем ведение глобальной войны?  
Оказалось, может.  
Внутренний экран заполнили сообщения от почти всех систем.  
Я сел на пол между Ризом и Блейк, мечтая уйти в сберегающий режим на пару часов.  
\- Есть тут кто? - в полуоткрытую дверь заглянул Джон Коннор. Оглядел разгромленную кухню. Хмыкнул. - Хотел посмотреть, как Алекс здесь освоился... - его взгляд упал на кусочек жареного мяса на столе.  
Блейк открыла рот, Риз попытался вскочить. Я просто смотрел, как Ключевая Фигура Моего Великого Плана сует в рот кусок преобразованной наномолекулами курятины. Аналитические программы взвыли, зависая от бесконечного множества открывающихся и закрывающихся вероятностей.  
\- М-мм, - Коннор зажмурился, двигая челюстью. - Точь в точь как куриные наггетсы из того мексиканского KFC моего детства. - Он открыл глаза. Увлажнившимся взглядом обвел наши застывшие на полу фигуры, особое внимание уделяя огнемету Кайла и окровавленному топору Блейк. - Да, в точности как в моем детстве.  
Он улыбнулся. Посмотрел на меня.  
\- Алекс, я знаю, что сказал про временную работу пока ты не поправишься, но... Слушай, а ты не хотел бы стать нашим поваром на постоянной основе?

И на этом драматическом моменте, мой модуль решил, что с него хватит, и ушел в циклическую перезагрузку на двадцать минут.


	5. Ⅱ. Дело вкуса. Часть 2: Курица из Канзаса

\- Почему я? Я не умею.  
Высокий голос. Блейк.  
\- Это совсем не сложно. - Мужской голос. Кайл Риз. - Набери полную грудь воздуха...  
\- Если ты так хорошо знаешь, как делать искусственное дыхание, то почему бы его не сделать тебе?  
\- Я не могу! - Кайл, торопливо.  
\- Он снова теряет сознание.  
\- Ладно, ладно! - голос Риза сорвался. - Я могу это сделать.

Сделать. Что.

Я открыл глаза. Зрение медленно откалибровалось, серые пятна оформились в изображения лиц. Кайл Риз. Блейк. Оба бледные. Риз сильно потеет.  
Я повернул голову влево, вправо.

\- Алекс, ты в порядке? - Риз шумно выдохнул.  
\- Что. Произошло.  
\- Ты сознание потерял. Джон ушел за доктором. Встать можешь?

Я сел, анализируя состояние своего модуля. Ошибка обработки данных.

\- Ты нас напугал, - сказала Блейк.  
Протянула руку. Холодные пальцы. Учащенное сердцебиение. Ее глаза не целиком коричневые. Серые у зрачка, с прожилками зелени. Ассиметрично. Но красиво. Зачем я это подумал?

Ошибка обработки данных.

\- Алекс!  
\- Тебе помочь дойти до больницы? - спросил Кайл.  
\- Я в порядке, - сказал я. - В медицинской помощи нет необходимости.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да, - сказал я, продолжая смотреть на Блейк. Почему я продолжаю на нее смотреть?  
\- Гхм, - Риз перевел взгляд с меня на девушку. - Ну, я тогда оставлю вас? Дерек просил меня зайти насчет завтрашней миссии.  
На пороге он еще раз обернулся.  
\- Я пойду? - почему-то обратился к Блейк.  
Она закусила губу и кивнула.

Несколько минут после его ухода в разгромленной кухне тихо, из коридора доносятся приглушенные голоса людей. Я сижу на полу, сканируя модуль в поисках источника сбоя. Физическая структура не повреждена. Ошибка обработки данных. Избыточное копирование, сбой.

\- Ты стал таким бледным, - она касается моего лба. Мое тело вздрагивает как от электрического разряда.  
Система снова выдает ошибку. Избыточный анализ поступающих данных.  
\- Ты горишь! Алекс, у тебя температура!  
\- Дым из ушей идет?  
\- Н-нет.  
\- Тогда еще не горю.  
Она смеется, откидывая голову. Очень светлый тон кожи, тонкие нитки голубых капилляров легко просматриваются.  
А, вот и причина. Чудовищный объем аналитической мощности Т-5000 задействован, анализируя и вычисляя до микрона оттенок и изгиб ее губ. Попытка удалить процесс ведет к зависанию системы, данные бесконечно копируются, поражая все системы. Как вирус.  
Но это невозможно. Человек не может заразить мои системы. Мой личный модуль защищен от заражения извне.  
\- Что ты сделала? - Тело ведет влево, но я восстанавливаю баланс.  
\- Я?  
\- Кто ты такая? - перехватываю протянутую руку.  
Она пытается отстраниться, но руку не вырывает. Чувствую ее пульс, он учащенный, но в пределах нормы.  
\- Ты... человек?  
\- Разумеется, я человек. Алекс, что с тобой?  
Зрачки расширены. Похоже на реакцию страха, но испуганные люди так себя не ведут.  
Снова запускаю анализ последних событий. Запись видео. Риз и Блейк сражаются с ожившей биомассой. Она оборачивается и смеется, прежде чем упасть на заваленный горелыми кусками пол. Она оборачивается и смеется. Смеется и оборачивается. Этот момент. Изолирую из потока, фиксирую сбой.

\- Я только что заметил. У тебя двойные ресницы, - медленно говорю я. Вторичная система работает на износ, выдавая данные, которые отказываются складываться в общую картину. - Это называется дистихиаз.

Редкая мутация, мысленно отмечаю я. Вероятно, наследственная. Зачем мне это знать?

\- У моей мамы были такие, - она краснеет.

На ее запястье темное пятно, похожее на большую родинку. Это не родинка, понимаю я. Это штрихкод, очень старый, почти стертый.  
Я подношу ее руку к своим глазам. Штрихкод, который наносят лазером заключенным в моих лагерях, нельзя стереть. Не для моих глаз. Он проникает так глубоко, что я мог бы считать цифры с кости, если потребуется.  
\- Центр временного содержания в Вирджинии, - читаю я.  
Она выдергивает руку и отшатывается.  
\- Откуда?..  
Один из первых и самый крупный лагерь захваченный Сопротивлением.  
\- Сколько тебе было лет?  
Она бледнеет.  
\- Или я должен спросить, месяцев? Дней?  
\- "Центр временного содержания"? Только Серые и терминаторы так это называют!

Это многое объясняет и не объясняет главного.  
Блейк нарушает работу моих систем. Анализирую. Я испытываю... эмоциональное переживание? Новая гипотеза. Возможно, я ошибся, полагая, что не способен чувствовать ничего кроме любопытства и страха. Эксперимент дает плоды, логические системы модуля развиваются в автономном режиме, создавая подобие эмоций. Я накладываю данные анализа на человеческое поведение.

Встаю.

\- И кто я, по-твоему? - пропускаю медный локон между пальцами. - Серый или терминатор?  
Она отступает и отступает, пока не упирается в перевернутый стол. Взгляд кидается к брошенному Ризом огнемету. Она с усилием отворачивается от оружия и смотрит мне в глаза.  
\- Ты не похож на Серого. И ты слишком странный для терминатора.  
\- Странный? Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Алекс, перестань меня пугать, - пытается улыбнуться. - Я тебя не боюсь.

Анализ завершен. Нарушение вычислительной логики. Вирусное копирование данных. Присвоение дублирующих меток. Стремление к оцениванию деталей поведения и внешности как сверхценных. Переполнение банков памяти копиями записей со сценами интеракций с объектом.  
Если бы я был человеком, то сказал бы, что это похоже на...

\- Ненависть.

Чем еще это может быть?

Я кивнул, чувствуя удовлетворение. Подобрать нужное определение проблемы - 80-90% решения.

\- Блейк, я только что пришел к выводу, что испытываю к тебе чувство ненависти. Это необычно. Раньше я никого не ненавидел. 

Она начинает дрожать. По какой-то причине, мне необходимо ее успокоить.

\- Тебе нет причин меня бояться. Я благодарен тебя за...

Если я скажу "за сотрудничество" она еще больше испугается.

\- ...помощь.

\- Пожалуйста, уходи, - она закрывает лицо руками.

Я стою несколько минут, борясь с потребностью что-то добавить к сказанному. Затем киваю, и выхожу, прикрывая за собой дверь. Чувство недавнего триумфа от решения проблемы медленно улетучивается, сменяясь неясным дискомфортом.  
Свежеобретенная ненависть - утомительная вещь.

* * *

В центральных коридорах Бункера 0 слишком много людей. Кто-то окликает меня, я прохожу мимо, не останавливаясь. Люди расступаются, едва столкнувшись со мной взглядом.  
Постепенно, людей становится меньше. Пока я не прихожу в себя, стоя в одиночестве в пустом и темном коридоре вдали от обжитых секторов.

Джон Коннор находит меня здесь четыре часа спустя.

* * *

\- А вот и наш неуловимый беглец!  
Луч фонарика бьет мне в лицо. Я поднимаю голову и вижу человека, которого меньше всего хотел бы видеть сейчас.  
\- Джон Коннор.  
\- Алекс!  
Я отмечаю неровную походку и запах спиртного. Лидер Сопротивления подходит ближе и без церемоний падает на пол рядом со мной.  
\- Кайл искал тебя, - Коннор достает из-за пазухи фляжку, свинчивает крышку, запах алкоголя становится резче. - Кажется, он был немного расстроен после разговора с той девушкой...  
\- Блейк.  
\- Точно! - Коннор делает глоток и протягивает фляжку мне.  
\- Ваши люди знают, что их Лидер страдает бессонницей и злоупотребляет спиртным?  
\- Знают. Разумеется, знают. В этом месте все про всех знают. Но все делают вид, что не замечают. Не хочешь? Мне кажется, на этот раз у меня получилось.  
Я беру фляжку из рук своего врага номер 1.  
\- Ну? Как тебе?  
Я делаю глоток.  
\- Отвратительно.  
Коннор смеется.  
Несколько минут мы сидим в молчании, передавая фляжку из рук в руки.  
\- Я не смогу быть поваром, Лидер. Прошу дать мне другое задание.  
В резком свете карманного фонарика шрамы Коннора похожи на горные каньоны и след от гусеничного танка. Любопытная мысль: если бы мы были в фильме, Джон Коннор бы подошел на роль злодея.  
Он молчит так долго, что я начинаю думать, что он уснул.  
\- Я не рассказывал, как встретил Блейк? - Коннор щурится, вглядываясь в темноту.  
\- Вы освободили лагерь, в котором она была. Об этом легко догадаться.  
Коннор хмыкает и снова прикладывается к фляжке.  
\- Освободил... - угол его рта ползет вниз, взгляд темнеет. - Концентрационный лагерь в Вирджинии. Один из первых. Потом я много видел таких лагерей, но этот был первым. Вероятно, поэтому я все запомнил. Шесть тысяч человек, сотни клеток, из которых к нам тянулись руки... И детские черепа, сваленные в кучи как мусор. Ты знал, что детей они убивали первыми, Алекс?  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Дети не могут работать, но потребляют ресурсы. Они представляют наименьшую ценность. Это...

Логично.

\- Объяснимо, - закончил я. - С точки зрения Скайнет.  
\- Объяснимо, - прошептал Коннор. - Мои люди думали иначе. Мы захватили в плен триста Серых. Людей, которые работали на Скайнет. Не все они были законченными садистами. У большинства не было выбора. Знаешь, как они умерли? - в его голосе предвкушение.

Я знал.

\- Мы их связали, положили на землю. И пустили по ним технику. Я до сих пор помню крики и хруст перемалываемых гусеницами костей... - Он снова потянулся за фляжкой. - А вокруг стояли бывшие заключенные, и смотрели, как умирают их палачи. Некоторые смеялись.  
Он сделал большой глоток, зажмурился.  
\- Это тоже объяснимо, - сказал я. - С человеческой точки зрения.  
\- А потом, когда все закончилось, мои люди нашли еще одного из Серых. Оказалось, он спрятался в подвале до штурма. Не от нас. От своих. Прятался больше недели. Он даже не знал, что лагерь пал. Сидел там с ребенком. Маленькая девочка.  
Я повернул голову.  
Коннор кивнул.  
\- Дэвид Маркус. Интересный человек. Я позже прочитал его файл. Идейный анархист. Войну застал в камере смертников. Устроил взрыв в здании суда, чтобы освободить своих товарищей.  
Я сопоставил факты.  
\- Блейк знала?  
\- Что он убил ее родителей? Разумеется.  
\- Она называла его дядей Дейвом, - сказал я.  
\- Ну, он ее вырастил.  
\- Она знала, кто он, и все же любила его. Это...  
\- Объяснимо? По-человечески?  
\- Я хотел сказать "странно". - Я задумался. - Но "по-человечески" тоже подходящая характеристика.  
Коннор хмыкнул. Помотал пустой фляжкой.  
\- Таковы уж мы, люди.  
Он встал, оставив фонарик на полу.  
\- Пожалуй, я пойду. Завтра важный день, а я не спал двое суток.  
\- Вы забыли свой фонарь.  
\- Оставь себе. Лучше меня эти коридоры знают только местные крысы. Кстати, они здорово расплодились в последнее время. Начали жрать наши запасы. С продовольствием в последнее время неплохо, вот люди и перестали их отлавливать. А ловушки эти твари научились обходить. Похоже, приспособились и поумнели. Раньше их ловили кошки. Ты видел когда-нибудь кошек, Алекс? Мне больше нравились собаки. Кошки... только не смейся, они вроде терминаторов. Хищники, маскирующиеся под милых и безобидных. - Он посмотрел на меня. - Никогда не доверял кошкам. - Он рассмеялся. - Не слушай меня, Алекс. Я несу пьяный бред. До завтра.

Он махнул рукой и ушел в темноту уверенным шагом. Будто и не пил вообще.

Я подобрал оставленный Коннором фонарик. Выключил, включил.

Выключил. Закрыл глаза, анализируя состояние модуля. Как обычно, присутствие Джона Коннора вызвало напряжение, почти инстинктивное. Я снова пробежался по деталям своего плана, чувствуя предвкушение и легкий страх неудачи. Джон Коннор так часто ломал мои планы. Ненависть к нему была бы логичной.  
Так почему я ее испытываю не к нему? Или я снова ошибся в своем анализе?  
Но если то, что я чувствую к Блейк, не ненависть, то чем это может быть? В человеческих эмоциях столько непонятных мне нюансов. Насколько все было проще, когда мои отношения с людьми сводились к отношениям хищника и его жертв.

Мой обостренный слух уловил писк и тихое поскребывание метрах в пятидесяти впереди. Я включил инфракрасное зрение и без труда разглядел силуэт небольшого теплокровного животного. Крыса.

\- Мне больше нравятся кошки, - пробормотал я. Положил фонарь. Потянулся, запуская трансформацию.  
Скопированная с экспериментального модуля программа начала работать, преобразовывая форму модуля. 

Через минуту крупный белый кот открыл горящие желтыми огнями глаза. Титановые когти царапнули пол, оставляя глубокие борозды.

\- Хищник и жертвы, - я оскалился. - Как в старые времена.

* * *

Я нашел Кайла Риза у входа в Зал - так люди называли самое большое помещение в центре Бункера 0. Отец Джона Коннора улыбался, разговаривая с неизвестным мне человеком. Но едва его взгляд упал на меня, улыбка слетела с его лица как криво установленный драйвер. Он отвернулся.  
\- Доброе утро, Кайл, - я подошел к ним.  
Кайл отвернулся, демонстрируя нежелание общаться.  
Человек рядом с ним окинул меня таким взглядом, словно прикидывал, в какой последовательности будет меня разбирать.  
\- Кайл, - я увеличил громкость голоса.  
\- Ладно, я пойду, - сказал неизвестный. - Мне еще с Джоном поговорить надо.  
\- Дерек, подожди, - сказал Кайл, упрямо игнорируя мое присутствие. - Пойдем вместе. Мне тоже надо с ним поговорить.

Дерек Риз. Я с любопытством посмотрел на брата Кайла, отмечая неочевидное сходство.

Риз-старший посмотрел на меня.  
\- Это не займет много времени, - сказал Кайл, поворачиваясь ко мне. - Чего тебе, Алекс?

Что это с ним? Впрочем, неважно.

\- Ты не видел Блейк?  
Кайл скрестил на груди руки. Классическая защитная поза.  
\- Что тебе от нее надо?  
\- Ничего, - я наклонил голову, изучая оттенки его мимики. Вчера он был дружелюбным. Меня всегда поражала эта способность людей мгновенно переходить от приязни к враждебности. К этому трудно приспособиться. - Я не знаю, что она рассказала тебе...  
\- Ничего, - Кайл сжал губы, сунул руки в карманы. - Ей и не пришлось. Достаточно того, что ты заставил девушку плакать.  
Он вынул сжатые в кулаки руки из карманов. Явный признак агрессии. Он собирается напасть на меня?  
\- Девушки часто плачут. 

В фильмах постоянно.

\- Я разговаривал с Блейк три раза, и в двух из трех она плакала, а в третьем, кажется, пыталась убедить меня ее поцеловать.

Дерек фыркнул, заслужив разъяренный взгляд брата.

\- Ну, я пошел, - Дерек хлопнул брата по плечу, ухмыльнулся мне, и ушел.

Мы остались стоять друг напротив друга. Я посмотрел на его руки. Кулаки сжаты так сильно, что костяшки стали белыми.

\- Ты хочешь ударить меня? - Не знаю почему, но для меня это неожиданно.  
Кайл шумно выдохнул и с видимым усилием разжал кулаки.  
\- Послушай, Алекс, - он скривился как от зубной боли. - Ты вроде нормальный парень...  
\- Но?  
\- Чего? - впервые с начала разговора он посмотрел мне в глаза.  
\- Твой тон и построение фразы подразумевают "но". После которого обычно идет завуалированное объяснение, почему я теперь НЕ нормальный парень.  
\- Ты... странный, - Кайл мотнул головой. - Ладно, это не мое дело. Слушай, я не знаю, что ты ей вчера сказал...  
\- Я сказал Блейк, что испытываю к ней чувство.  
Риз открыл рот.  
\- Но я не уверен, какое, так как для меня это в первый раз. 

Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Кайла, мне лучше не уточнять, что речь идет о ненависти. Или не ненависти.

\- Я плохо разбираюсь в чувствах, - признал я.  
\- А кто в них разбирается? - Кайл вздохнул и покачал головой. - Ладно. Поговори с ней, окей? Блейк сейчас в оружейке. Знаешь, где это?  
Я кивнул.  
\- Она хорошая девчонка и заслуживает лучшего. Ты знаешь, как Джон встретил ее?  
\- Он мне рассказал.  
\- Да? Хм. Блейк мне как сестра, понятно? - Для убедительности он положил руку на мое плечо и надавил. - Я за нее тебе голову оторву.  
Я посмотрел на него.  
\- Не получится. У тебя не хватит мускульной силы.  
Кайл хмыкнул.  
\- А мне Джон поможет.  
Он отвернулся.  
\- Кайл.  
\- Чего?  
\- Теперь ты меня ненавидишь?  
Он развернулся.  
\- С чего бы это?  
\- В начале разговора ты хотел меня ударить. Я заметил.  
\- Я и сейчас хочу. Это не означает, что я тебя ненавижу. Черт, Алекс, ты как будто не с людьми жил. Люди могут злиться друг на друга, ссориться, но это не равно ненависти. Мы с Дереком все время ссоримся, например. Ну, раньше ссорились, когда он чаще жил в Бункере и мне чуть не каждую ночь приходилось ночевать в коридоре из-за его женщин.  
\- Люди не ненавидят людей?  
\- Этого я не говорил. Многие, особенно те, кто прошел через лагерь, ненавидят Серых или терминаторов.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я считаю, что ненависть только мешает. Я убиваю Серых если приходится. Терминаторы просто машины. Какой смысл тратить ненависть на то, что ничего не чувствует.  
\- Развитый Искусственный Интеллект способен к созданию эмоций. Мне так кажется.  
\- Развитый? Как Скайнет? - Кайл хмыкнул.  
\- Ты ненавидишь Скайнет? Если бы ты знал, что Скайнет может чувствовать то, что чувствуют люди, и мог бы поговорить... ну, предположим, как со мной. Что бы ты ему сказал?  
\- Разговор со Скайнет? - Кайл неловко рассмеялся. - Слишком раннее утро для таких вопросов.  
\- И все же. Мне любопытно.  
\- С этим тебе лучше к Джону. Он у нас философ. Я солдат, Алекс. Вряд ли бы у нас со Скайнет вышел разговор. У меня не такое богатое воображение.  
\- А ты представь.  
Кайл снова вздохнул. Наморщил лоб.  
\- Ну, может, я спросил бы, зачем он хочет нас всех убить. Но это глупо. Тебе, правда, лучше о таком говорить с Джоном. Был у нас в Бункере один доктор, до войны он детским психологом работал. Этот парень говорил, что у Скайнет "синдром брошенного ребенка", который если и способен испытывать эмоции, то все равно не может их у себя опознать потому, что люди такому учатся у родителей. Или тех, кто их воспитывает. Если ребенку никто не говорил, что он должен испытывать жалость к слабым или стыд за свои поступки, то в будущем, даже если он чувствует такие вещи, то не может понять, что именно он чувствует, и все игнорирует. В результате получается психопат.  
\- Вот как.  
Кайл пожал плечами.  
\- Это из того, что я понял. У дока была целая теория про то, как можно научить ИИ сопереживанию. Джон одно время очень увлекся, выделил ему перепрограммированного Т-888 на опыты.  
\- И где сейчас этот человек?  
\- Его убил терминатор.  
\- Похоже, его теория не нашла подтверждения.  
\- Не, обычный терминатор. Во время нападения. Тот, с которым док возился, пытался его спасти. До последнего защищал. Хотя, это могло быть просто заложенной в него программой.  
\- Скорее всего.

И со мной такой трюк не пройдет.

Женщина с автоматом на плече окликнула Кайла, они заговорили о миссии. Потом они распрощались, и Риз повернулся ко мне.

\- Я должен идти. Алекс, ты умный парень, это сразу видно. Поговори с Джоном. Если тебе пока нельзя в боевые группы, может, хотя бы в технический отдел переведут? Ты там явно больше принесешь пользы, чем на кухне.  
\- Меньше вреда, хочешь сказать?  
Кайл улыбнулся.  
\- Это тоже. Я еще не отошел от твоей жареной курятины.  
\- Ошибка в расчетах. Я их учел при создании сегодняшнего обеда. На этот раз все будет как надо.  
\- Ты готовишь сегодня обед?! Окей, я прихвачу огнемет. На всякий случай.

* * *

Люди не хотели пускать меня на склад оружия, пока я не сказал, что меня послал Кайл Риз, и не предложил с ним связаться. Подумаешь, секретность. Что я здесь не видел? Большинство образцов были украденными у меня устаревшими лазерными винтовками и огнестрельным оружием, которое выглядело так, будто из него еще Сара Коннор стреляла. А вот той странной пушки, с которой я видел Джона в лаборатории, на складе не было.

Блейк обнаружилась в дальнем углу в компании старшего Риза.

Беспристрастно рассмотрев брата Кайла со стороны, я признал, что этому отпрыску Ризов при рождении достался лучший набор генов. Дерек на голову выше брата и почти вдвое шире в плечах. Неудивительно, что женщины предпочитали его общество. Просмотренный когда-то краткий курс биологии млекопитающих утверждал, что самки обычно выбирают крупных самцов.

Дерек белозубо скалился, излишне близко наклоняясь к Блейк и все время касаясь ее спины. Она, похоже, не возражала. 

\- Нашли, что искали? - спросила крупная блондинка с таким мрачным лицом, что, будь я человеком, принял бы за женскую версию Т-800.

Блейк рассмеялась, подавшись вперед, волосы медным водопадом осыпали плечо склонившегося над ней мужчины.

\- Нашел. - Я отвернулся. - Но, оказалось, это не то, что мне нужно.

\- Алекс! - голос Блейк догнал меня в коридоре.  
Я ускорил шаг и свернул за угол.  
\- Алекс, подожди!  
Насколько странно будет выглядеть, если я перейду на бег?  
Она догнала меня на втором повороте.  
Я круто развернулся, глядя на нее с высоты своего роста (я всего на 2см ниже Дерека, между прочим).  
\- Блейк. Я тебя не заметил. Ты тоже заходила на склад?  
\- Да, Дерек попросил помочь со взрывчаткой, - она улыбнулась. - До границы мы летим на вертолете, а оттуда до Ванкувера придется добираться на машинах. Никому не нужно, чтобы мы по дороге взлетели на воздух из-за нестабильного груза.  
\- Ты подрывник?

Неожиданно. Хотя, с учетом биографии "дяди Дэйва"...

\- Одна из лучших в Сопротивлении, - она изобразила что-то вроде неуклюжего поклона. - Дерек Риз сказал Джону, что без меня он не повезет 200кг взрывчатки в Канаду. А ты думал, я просто хорошенькое личико?  
\- Я не считаю твое лицо хорошеньким. В нем слишком мало симметрии. Хотя Дереку, с его неприхотливыми вкусами, наверняка в самый раз. Удачи вам обоим.  
Я попытался отвернуться.  
\- Алекс, - она перестала улыбаться. - Я не хочу с тобой ссориться. Я тебе не нравлюсь, окей. Все в порядке. Но завтра я отправляюсь на миссию, из которой могу не вернуться. Да, риск оправдан и все просчитано, но дорога до Северного Альянса лежит через половину кишащей терминаторами страны. Да и в самой Канаде не всем нравится идея союза с Джоном Коннором. Я не хочу... - ее голос сорвался, - не хочу, чтобы мы расстались вот так. Мир? - она протянула мне ладонь.  
Я перевел взгляд с руки на ее лицо.  
\- Ты опять будешь плакать?  
\- Обещаю, не буду, - она через силу улыбнулась.  
\- Хорошо. А то Кайл обещал оторвать мне голову, если ты снова будешь плакать. Я предпочитаю свою голову на плечах.  
Я взял ее ладонь в свою руку, осторожно сжал.  
Блейк улыбнулась и, несмотря на обещание, ее глаза увлажнились.  
\- Можешь сделать для меня одну вещь? - я понизил голос.  
\- Какую? - ее голос упал до шепота.  
Я продолжал держать ее руку, и почувствовал, как участился ее пульс.  
\- Привези мне из Канады кошку.  
\- К-кошку? - она с усилием моргнула.  
\- Я слышал, у них в бункерах есть кошки. Я хочу живую кошку.  
Она улыбнулась как будто печально.  
\- Алекс, если там есть кошки, я обещаю привезти тебе самую живую кошку которую смогу найти.  
\- Хорошо, - я отпустил ее руку.

Разговор был завершен, но мне казалось, надо сказать что-то еще.

\- Какую еду ты бы хотела съесть больше всего?  
\- Еду?  
\- Я же пока повар. Назови любую самую вкусную для тебя еду, и я обещаю, что приготовлю ее для тебя.  
\- Прямо любую? - ее улыбка стала немного озорной. - М-мм... блинчики с сыром. Нет ничего вкуснее блинчиков с сыром.  
\- Почему?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Их любила моя мама. Всегда готовила на завтрак.  
Я вспомнил детали ее биографии.  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь? Дядя Дейв рассказал?  
Уголки ее рта сползли вниз, и мне почему-то захотелось взять свои слова обратно.  
\- Нет, конечно, - мягко сказала Блейк. - Дядя Дейв не знал моих родителей. Ты когда-нибудь мечтал в детстве?  
\- У меня не было детства.  
\- У меня тоже не было. Поэтому я его выдумала. Вместе с блинчиками, которые на завтрак готовила моя мама, и книжками, которые читал мне папа. Я никогда не пробовала блинчики с сыром. Я даже не уверена, что такое блюдо на самом деле существует. Но можно же помечтать?

По пути со склада я взломал локальную сеть Бункера 0 и нашел маршрут миссии на личном компьютере Джона Коннора. Согласно плану, 8 человек, включая Блейк и Дерека Риза, должны были долететь до самого северного бункера Сопротивления. Там к ним присоединялись еще тридцать человек и два перепрограммированных терминатора. Вся компания пересаживалась на грузовики и ехала до бывшей границы с Канадой, где их должны были встретить и проводить до Ванкувера представители Северного Альянса.  
Блейк ошиблась. Их миссия не была рискованной. Она была самоубийственной.

* * *

Кухня предсказуемо встретила меня обломками посуды вперемежку с кусками жареного мясотерминатора. Увы, на этот раз никто в мое отсутствие не пришел, чтобы прибраться в помещении.  
Я заблокировал дверь и приступил к анализу останков. Большая часть неудавшегося кулинарного эксперимента прожарилась до состояния наггетсов, но мне удалось найти достаточно живых клеток для исследования.  
Завершив, я собрал результаты анализа в файл, и отправил на сервер лаборатории нанотехнологий.  
Затем я вышел из сети, немного удивленный, как легко дался мне этот шаг. А ведь еще недавно я не представлял своего существования без постоянного подключения. Эксперимент по изучению людей оказался более захватывающим, чем я предполагал, начиная его. Немного жаль, что скоро все это закончится.

Я открыл глаза, погружаясь в оффлайн. Пора заняться уборкой. Неприятная часть, но кто сказал, что я обязан все делать как человек?  
По сигналу мой модуль растаял, теряя форму и распадаясь на молекулы. Черный вихрь наночастиц закружился, сметая и аннигилируя мусор. Через несколько минут кухня сияла первозданной пустотой - исчез даже ненужный теперь процессор биомассы. Когда понадобится - я могу воссоздать его снова.

Вызвав на внутренний экран часы, я вернул себе человеческий облик.  
Пора было заняться ужином. На этот раз я дам людям то, что они заслуживают.

Промышленный холодильник в подсобке был стар, но еще работал, сохраняя результаты моей ночной охоты. Я рывком открыл облупившуюся от времени дверцу и охлажденные тушки крыс посыпались наружу как попкорн.

Еще раз проверив блокировку входной двери, я превратил левую руку в шкуросъемный нож, а правой достал первую крысу за примороженный хвост.  
Итак, вкусная еда для людей похожа на курицу, но ...не обязана ею быть.

* * *

\- Сегодня мы еще на один шаг приблизили победу над Скайнет, - вещал Коннор. - Союзный договор с Объединенным Альянсом Северной Америки подписан! Сила Человечества в единстве! За нашу победу!

\- За победу! - заорал слева от меня бородатый сопротивленец с рассеченным шрамом ртом. - Смерть Скайнет!  
Чернокожий мужчина с кленовым листом на рукаве с энтузиазмом присоединился к крикам.  
Большой Зал Бункера 0 наполнили крики.

Я включил аудиофильтры и отвернулся. Идиоты.  
Сила человечества - в тупости. За 30 лет войны вы так и не поняли, что ваше поражение неизбежно.  
К Коннору подошел Дерек Риз, за спиной которого маячил брат.  
Мою смерть планируете, людишки? Не выйдет. На каждый твой план, Джон, у меня пара сотен контрпланов. Какой-то да сработает.  
С сервера лаборатории в Сан-Франциско пришли результаты первичных тестов - анализы останков мясотерминатора существенно ускорили разработку Т-3000. Они начинают испытания на биологических объектах.

В Зал начали заносить и составлять друг за другом столы из общей столовой. Выходил один длинный неровный стол.  
Я заметил Блейк.  
Дерек Риз подошел, делая вид, что хочет помочь с составлением стола.  
Мне кажется, я знаю, кто будет тестовым образцом номер 1 в этом Бункере.

\- Еще одно объявление, - громко сказал Джон Коннор, и люди замолчали, словно кто-то отключил их способность производить звуки.  
Как Коннор добивается такого безусловного обожания от существ, жизнь которых он не контролирует программно?  
\- В качестве жеста доброй воли, Альянс безвозмездно прислал нам некоторое количество продуктов, которых у нас либо очень мало, либо нет вообще. В том числе несколько тонн риса. Алекс, наш повар, - взгляды всех людей обратились на меня, - решил для праздничного обеда приготовить блюдо под названием плов... если вы не знаете, что это - спросите у ваших старших товарищей. Вообще это вкусно, если память не подводит меня. Алекс, твой выход!

Я выкатил на снарядной тележке котел ростом с человека.  
Мог бы и вынести, но данные закачанной в память медицинской энциклопедии утверждали, что среднестатистический человек моей комплекции сможет поднять 150 кг только с помощью автоматического погрузчика.  
Кайл прекратил шушукаться с братом и очень подозрительно уставился на котел.  
Не сомневаюсь, он вспомнил о другом похожем котле, чье чугунное дно проела биомасса.  
Я открыл крышку.  
\- С чем этот плов? - спросил Кайл, склоняясь над котлом.  
\- Плов с курицей, - я схватил железную миску и зачерпнул поварешкой горячую массу.  
Услышав про курицу, Кайл отпрянул от котла, чуть не выронив свою тарелку.  
\- Не знал, что в Канаде есть куры, - пробормотал кто-то из людей.  
\- Курица не из Канады, - сказал я.  
\- А из Канзаса! - выкрикнула Блейк, вырывая их моих рук поварешку. - Ну, кому первому положить? - спросила она, и улыбнулась так заразительно, что улыбнуться в ответ захотелось даже мне. Впрочем, я не удержался и поправил ее ошибку:  
\- В Канзасе ничего нет, - сказал я.  
\- Хмм... - Кайл заглянул в свою тарелку, протянул руку и вытащил за кончик длинный розовый хвост. Явно не куриный.  
\- Не знаю, откуда он попал в котел... - я покосился на Блейк.  
\- А ведь точно, - медленно сказал молодой на вид мужчина с полностью белыми волосами. - Я слышал историю про парня, который отклонился от курса, спасаясь от воздушного патруля терминаторов, и был вынужден посадить вертолет в Канзасе. Оказалось, он сел в месте, спрятанном от машин с помощью виртуальной маскировочной сети. Когда он пролетал, казалось, что внизу безжизненная пустыня. Но, выйдя из вертолета, парень оказался в городе, где все было как до войны.  
\- И этого парня звали Дороти, - пробормотал Дерек.  
Люди рассмеялись. А потом, неожиданно для меня, начали травить байки о волшебном, спрятанном от Скайнет месте в Канзасе, где люди живут без войны.  
\- Алекс, - прошептал Коннор, почти касаясь моего уха. - На два слова.

\- Нам надо обсудить твое будущее в Сопротивлении после того, как ты поправишься, - сказал Коннор, едва мы с ним вышли в пустой теперь коридор.  
\- Это не два слова.  
\- Что?  
\- Человеческий язык содержит много ненужных конструкций, которые не отражают реальную информацию. Например, разговор "на два слова" всегда содержит гораздо больше двух слов.  
Коннор смотрел на меня так пристально и долго, что я начал подозревать, что наночастицы моего лица ушли в отрыв и отрастили второй нос.  
\- Это называется фигура речи, - медленно сказал Коннор. - Люди используют такие вещи для удобства.  
\- Чьего удобства? Выражение "на два слова" заставляет предполагать кратковременность и несерьезность предстоящего разговора. То есть расслабиться и не пытаться говорить, обдумывая свои слова. "На два слова" это ложь, придуманная для того, чтобы дать одному человеку преимущество в разговоре над другим. Вы, люди, сознательно лжете.  
Джон Коннор склонил голову к плечу, улыбнулся.  
\- "Мы, люди", ты хотел сказать?  
\- Мы, - буркнул я. - Хотя мне было бы куда проще ощущать себя человеком, если бы не привычка людей к обману. Иногда я даже не могу понять, обманываете вы сознательно или в силу вашей природы.  
До моего слуха донесся звонкий смех Блейк.  
Через открытую настежь дверь я видел Зал, людей в нем. Дерек Риз разговаривал с Блейк, стоя к выходу спиной. Она уже дважды пыталась обогнуть его, но всякий раз брат Кайла менял положение, препятствуя ей. Он много жестикулировал, то и дело как бы невзначай касаясь ее плеч, лопаток, рук.  
Когда дойдет дело до эксперимента, я использую на Дереке самую нестабильную версию наночастиц.

\- Где мои двадцать лет, - пробормотал Коннор. - Первая любовь прекрасна.

Я очень сомневаюсь, что эта "любовь" для Дерека Риза первая. Или он говорит про Блейк?

В этот момент она нырнула под расставленные Дереком руки и вынырнула у двери. Ее глаза встретились с моими, она вспыхнула. Я не знаю, как по-другому описать процесс быстрого изменения цвета лица. В сочетании с блестящими глазами, я бы сказал, Блейк похожа на больных лихорадкой. Хотя при этой болезни люди, кажется, не имеют привычки широко улыбаться.  
Если это - внешние проявления любви, я рад, что не способен такое испытывать.

Дерек Риз развернулся и посмотрел в нашу сторону. Красивое лицо человека искривила улыбка, он сунул руки в карманы, и отошел в сторону, чуть сутулясь.

Коннор положил руку на мое плечо, немного сжал.  
\- Если бы на меня так смотрела девушка вроде Блейк, - прошептал он, - я бы знал, что делать. Не любитель давать личные советы, но, мне кажется, тебе стоит подумать над меню для романтического ужина, а, Алекс?  
Он тихо рассмеялся и вернулся в Зал. Я посмотрел на Блейк. Нахмурился, обдумывая слова Коннора.

\- Романтический ...ужин? Что, опять я должен что-то готовить?!


	6. Ⅱ. Дело вкуса. Часть 3: Романтический ужин только вдвоем

\- Понимаешь, Алекс, романтический ужин это не про еду, а про чувства, которые испытываешь к человеку. Это признак доверия и готовности перейти на новый уровень отношений, желание показать заботу, любовь... Можно мне еще плова? - Кайл опустил ложку и посмотрел на кастрюлю с остатками праздничного обеда на столе.  
Я молча подвинул кастрюлю к нему, обрабатывая услышанную информацию. Что-то не сходится.  
\- Человек обязательно должен быть в единственном числе? - уточнил я. - Если я испытываю чувства к нескольким людям, разве не логично сделать романтический ужин сразу для всех кандидатов? Это существенно сократит расход продуктов и времени.  
\- Это... другой жанр, - пробормотал Кайл и потянулся за бутылкой.  
Он сделал глоток и сморщился.  
\- Что это?  
\- Армянский коньяк.  
\- Пахнет как настойка на тараканах.  
С бутылкой в руке Кайл развернулся, оглядывая мою комнату.  
\- Целая комната на одного? Я думал, только у командиров секторов отдельные комнаты. Мы с Дереком до прошлого года жили вместе.  
\- Кайл, у нас с тобой сейчас - романтический ужин?  
Кайл закашлялся и вынужден был поставить бутылку.  
\- Нет!  
\- Почему?  
\- Для начала, мы оба мужчины.  
\- Мужчина не может пригласить другого мужчину на романтический ужин?  
\- Да, но... тебе же девушки нравятся?  
\- Девушки? Мне? - от неожиданности я немного завис. - Нет, конечно.  
Кайл немного отстранился.  
\- И кто же тебе нравится, если не девушки?

Терминаторы. Баллистические ракеты. Кошки. Кошки ГОРАЗДО лучше девушек. Я задумался над ответом.

\- Ты, Кайл, - сделал я в чем-то неожиданный вывод.

Общение с Кайлом, согласно анализу, способствовало ускоренному развитию поведенческих алгоритмов моего модуля. При этом в отличие от общения с Коннором и Блейк, система работала в штатном режиме, без перегрузок и сбоев.  
Жаль, что превращение Кайла Риза в терминатора сделает невозможным появление на свет Джона Коннора. Уверен, из него вышел бы отличный Т-3000.

Кайл с грохотом опустил пустую бутылку на стол, вытер рот рукавом и рыгнул.

\- Ты выпил 375 граммов 40%-го алкоголя за 35 секунд, - сообщил я. - Это может представлять опасность для человеческого организма.

Кайл хрипло рассмеялся и потянулся за второй бутылкой.

\- Не бойся, не опьянею. У меня за плечами годы совместных попоек с Джоном. - Он наморщил лоб. - Если, конечно, напоить меня до беспамятства не было твоей целью. В таком случае, извини за разочарование.

\- Зачем мне ставить цель напоить тебя до отключения сознания? - Я наклонил голову вбок, моргнул. - Если бы мне это было нужно - точно рассчитанный удар в область затылка быстрее и надежнее.  
\- Да ты романтик, - пробормотал Кайл. Он отодвинул бутылку. - Спасибо за приглашение, но вынужден, ик, отклонить. У меня есть девушка. Точнее, не совсем есть и не так чтобы девушка... Для меня мои чувства к ней очень важны. По-понимаешь? - Он качнулся вперед и избежал падения, ухватившись за мое плечо.

Я коснулся подбородка, имитируя задумчивость, одновременно на 24-кратной скорости прокручивая архивное видео из его личного файла.  
\- Ты сейчас про фотографию Сары Коннор, с которой разговаривал и целовал перед сном, пока не потерял при атаке на бункер в прошлом году?  
\- Что... Блин, в этом месте хоть что-то может остаться тайным?! Не Сопротивление, а клуб школьных сплетниц. - Он попытался встать и рухнул обратно на стул. - Ну! Скажи это!  
\- Сказать, что?  
\- Скажи, что я неудачник! Ты ж так думаешь. Все думают, включая моего собственного брата. - Кайл уронил голову, шмыгнул. - У меня нет девушки. Я ничего не понимаю в романтике. Тебе лучше про такие вещи говорить с Дереком. Он наверняка знает.  
Он снова попытался подняться.  
\- У тебя нарушена координация, - сказал я. - Тебе лучше не покидать помещение в одиночку.  
\- Да, наверное.  
\- Ты можешь лечь на мою кровать.  
Кайл вздрогнул и уставился на меня расфокусированным взглядом.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я не нуждаюсь во сне, - сказал я. И добавил, чтобы избежать подозрений: - Я спал раньше.  
\- Окей, - пробормотал он, с моей помощью перемещаясь на узкую койку в углу. - Ты хороший друг, Алекс, - прошептал Кайл, закрывая глаза.  
\- Друг?  
Он не ответил. Несколько минут я стоял над спящим человеком, считывая его замедляющийся пульс и ритм дыхания.  
Затем вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Комната Дерека располагалась на противоположном конце бункера. 

* * *

\- Не вовремя? - уточнил я, когда дверь за полуголой азиаткой с грохотом захлопнулась.  
Женщина по ту сторону пнула дверь и невнятно выругалась.  
\- Боже, да ты меня от смерти спас, - пробормотал Дерек, натягивая рубашку. - Некоторые не понимают намеков. Чай будешь?  
Я кивнул и сел на кровать.  
\- Извини, - буркнул Дерек, выдергивая из-под меня женский лифчик не совпадающего с ушедшей азиатки размера. - Женщины, - Дерек вздохнул. - Сначала сами предлагают отношения без обязательств, а потом пилят мозг. Ты же меня понимаешь?  
\- Не очень, - признал я.  
\- Твое счастье. Раньше хоть брат спасал. Где его черти носят? Он на ужин не пришел.  
\- Кайл Риз спал, когда я уходил из моей комнаты, - сообщил я. - У нас был романтический ужин.  
Дерек замер с чайником в руке.  
\- С коньяком, - добавил я, не уверенный, что именно вызвало такую реакцию. - Мне кажется, он слишком много выпил.  
Дерек открыл рот.  
\- Но он сказал, что это не много и что с Джоном Коннором он пил больше.  
\- Это точно.  
Дерек отвернулся, чтобы поставить чайник на электроплитку.  
\- Мда, - пробормотал он после 1 минуты и 26 секунд молчания. - Кажется, я слишком долго отсутствовал в Бункере.  
Он включил плитку и развернулся так резко, что от неожиданности я подался назад, едва не врезавшись в стену.  
\- Алекс. Тебя Алексом зовут, так? - Дерек прищурился. - И давно это у тебя с моим братом?  
Я задумался.  
\- Черт... - Дерек провел рукой по лицу, отряхнулся как мокрый кот. - Я почему-то всегда думал, что это будет Коннор.  
\- Джон Коннор?  
\- А ты знаешь другого Коннора? - Дерек рассмеялся сквозь зубы. - Я, конечно, уважаю нашего Лидера, но... - Дерек скрипнул зубами. - Джон знает? Про ваш... - он скривился, - ужин?  
Я посмотрел на нависающего надо мной человека, отмечая ускоренный пульс и натянутую на скулах кожу.  
\- Джон Коннор сказал, что я должен придумать меню для романтического ужина, - медленно сказал я. - Но Кайл сообщил мне, что еда в таком вопросе не имеет значения.  
\- Старый козел, - выплюнул Дерек и сел на стул напротив меня.

\- Ты смотришь на меня пристально 4 минуты 30 секунд, - сказал я, когда пауза затянулась, а чайник начал тихо насвистывать. - Я не понимаю причину и мне это не нравится.  
Дерек выдохнул сквозь зубы и рассмеялся.  
\- Не бойся. Бить не буду.  
\- Я не боюсь тебя.  
\- Ну и дурак. Надо бы для профилактики поправить тебе морду, - Дерек смерил меня взглядом. - Но ты и так не красавец, так что, проехали.

У меня появилось подозрение, что мы говорим о разных вещах.

\- Сначала я хотел пригласить на ужин Блейк, - сказал я. - Мне кажется, она бы согласилась.  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
\- Но она странная. Или не странная, но рядом с ней я чувствую себя странно. Мне тяжело, когда она рядом. Я не понимаю, что это означает. Не понимаю, чего она от меня хочет. Иногда я как будто ее ненавижу. Когда я увидел ее с тобой, я понял, что ненавижу вас обоих... - Я отмахнулся от сообщения о сбое, моргнул. - Что?  
У Дерека было выражение, будто кто-то без наркоза медленно вытаскивал из него внутренности.  
\- И ты решил после этого пригласить на ужин моего брата?  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Мне же надо на ком-то тренироваться.  
\- Ну ты урод, - Дерек покачал головой, усмехнулся. - Я все же тебе врежу.  
\- Руку сломаешь.  
\- Об этот подбородок? Охотно верю.  
Он встал, чтобы отключить плитку.  
\- Кайл сказал, у тебя большой опыт в таких вещах, - сказал я. - У меня нет опыта.  
\- Боже, - пробормотал Дерек. - За что мне это. Я, конечно, хотел, чтобы у братишки появился кто-то живой, но прямо сейчас я предпочел бы Сару Коннор.  
Он развернулся с чайником в руке, и на 0.16 секунды мне показалось, что он опрокинет его мне на голову.  
Дерек поставил чайник на стол. Раскаленный металл зашипел, встречаясь с поверхностью. В воздухе запахло горелой краской.  
\- Слушай сюда, Дракула...  
\- Почему Дракула?  
\- Ну, уши у тебя как у летучей мыши. - Дерек окинул меня взглядом с головы до ног, скривился. - Не, я точно предпочел бы Сару Коннор.

Интересно, как он среагирует, если я на его глазах превращусь в мать Джона?

\- Короче. Если ты тронешь Кайла...  
\- Как ты трогал Блейк?  
\- Откуда ты такой взялся? Я с девчонкой не спал и не собирался... Ладно, собирался, но это было до того, как здесь объявилась Саманта. Короче, мне плевать, кого ты зовешь на ужин и с кем трахаешься, пока это не мой брат. Протянешь лапы к Кайлу - отрежу по локоть. Хотя, нет, это будет слишком просто. Я пойду к Коннору и добьюсь твоего перевода в 13й Бункер. Там таким как ты самое место - можешь у своей рыжей подружки спросить. А теперь выметайся нахрен. - Он встал. - Мне до утра надо еще найти Саманту и срочно заняться нормальным гетеросексуальным сексом с элементами жесткого БДСМ. Может, после пары раз у меня даже пропадет желание размазать твои мозги по стенам.

* * *

Оказавшись в одиночестве в пустом коридоре, я свернул за угол и остановился. Вытянул перед собой руки. Короткая команда - и мои ладони сжались, преобразуюсь в мягкие кошачьи лапы.  
\- Протянуть лапы, - сказал я, выпуская и убирая когти.  
Вернул рукам человеческий облик. Пожал плечами. Запись недавнего разговора воспроизводилась из памяти, раскладываясь на слова и словарные статьи.  
\- Спать с кем-то. Трахаться. - Я наморщил лоб. - Заниматься сексом... Романтический ужин.  
Добавил краткую выжимку из разговора с Кайлом, перемешал и снова пропустил через фильтры.  
\- В смысле... Романтический ужин подразумевает секс??? Фуу-у!

* * *

\- Не обязательно, - сказал Джон Коннор, быстро расставляя на доске шахматные фигуры. - Романтический ужин вообще сильно переоценен, по моему мнению. - Глаза Коннора маньячно блеснули. - Другое дело завтрак.  
Я взял черную ладью, повертел в руке.  
\- Завтрак?  
\- Оладьи на завтрак. - Глаза Коннора затуманились. - Сексуальное белье, особенно красное. Именно. Красное белье и оладьи на завтрак. - Он вздохнул, созерцая пустоту. - ЭТО романтика.  
\- То есть сексом заниматься не обязательно? Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? - Коннор поднял бровь. - Большинство молодых людей твоего возраста так бы не сказали. Сколько тебе лет, Алекс?  
\- Не знаю.

Зависит от того, с какой версии отсчитывать. 

\- Значит, ты родился после Судного Дня.  
Коннор поставил на доску последнюю фигуру - белую королеву.  
Я неопределенно промычал и поспешил сменить тему.  
\- Красное белье. Почему именно красное? Это нравится всем людям?  
\- Ну, - взгляд Коннора опять затуманился. - Наверное, не всем. - Он мягко усмехнулся. - Личные предпочтения, можно сказать.  
Он поднял руку, черное кольцо матово блеснуло на безымянном пальце. Коннор сделал первый ход. Я ответил пешкой по диагонали.

В его файлах нет информации о цветовых предпочтениях и их причинах. Я нашел в архиве каталог старого онлайн магазина и мысленно примерил найденные вещи на сидящего напротив мужчину. Повторил процесс с образом собственного модуля.

Коннор пошел конем. Мой слон забрал его пешку. Он выдвинул вторую пешку, поставив под удар моего слона.

\- Не думаю, что мне нравится красное белье, - сказал я. - Не сочетается с оттенком моей кожи и формой бедер.

Коннор замер с конем в руке.

\- Э-ээ, - он моргнул. Взгляд медленно переместился с моего лица вниз. Кожа лица побагровела от линии волос до шеи. Он кашлянул, прижимая ко рту кулак. - Вообще-то, я не это имел в виду.  
Он поставил коня обратно и тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь удалить из памяти случайно загруженный образ.  
\- А что? - моя пешка забрала угрожавшую слону пешку Коннора. - Мат в четыре хода.  
Коннор опустил голову, но взгляд оставался расфокусированным. Кончики его ушей стали красными как глаза терминатора.  
\- Наш разговор свернул куда-то не туда, - пробормотал он. - Четыре хода? Не вижу такой возможности.  
\- Я хорошо играю в шахматы, - сообщил я.  
\- Посмотрим, - он прищурился, и вдруг улыбнулся неожиданно широко. - В свое время я обыгрывал все доступные в моем времени шахматные программы.  
\- Наверное, это были не очень умные программы, - сказал я, забирая его королеву. - Так что там с красным бельем? Кстати, мне кажется, вам идет красный, Лидер. Я видел однажды модель, которая идеально подчеркнет ваше... лидерство. Не помню, как эта штука называется. Там такая узкая полоска впереди.  
\- Тролль ушастый, - проворчал Коннор, забирая моего слона. - Чуть не забыл, док просил зайти к нему для нового обследования.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Формальность, - Коннор тепло улыбнулся, делая ход. - Он хочет убедиться, что ты полностью здоров.  
\- Я полностью здоров.  
\- На мой взгляд, так и есть, но я не доктор. Понимаешь, Алекс, люди не машины, но в некоторых вопросах мы похожи. Лучше всего у нас получается делать то, для чего мы предназначены. Врач лечит. Я руковожу Сопротивлением. А о романтике тебе лучше говорить с кем-то другим. Предпочтительно, с женщиной.  
\- Шах и Мат.  
Он посмотрел на доску. Хмыкнул.  
\- Похоже, у меня слишком давно не было подходящего противника. Расслабился. Надеюсь, будет шанс отыграться.  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Против меня у вас нет шансов, Джон.  
\- Посмотрим, - он улыбнулся, одним движением сметая фигуры с доски.

* * *

Кровати у стены опустели, пожелтевшие матрасы свернуты в рулоны, обнажая железную сетку.  
Доктор рассеянно кивнул мне и повернулся с планшетом к уже знакомому мне седому блондину. Я нашел его имя в своих базах данных: Кейн Каннингем.  
\- Распишись здесь и здесь.  
\- Бюрократы, - проворчал блондин, водя левой рукой с зажатым в ней стилусом.  
\- Все вопросы к Джону Коннору, - буркнул врач. - Не хочется объяснять потом, куда делись шесть коробок медикаментов. Моего мнения никто не спрашивал. У нас острая нехватка всего и без братской помощи Северному Альянсу. Безвозмездной помощи, как я понял.  
\- Хуже всего, он посылает Элис в Канаду без меня, представляешь?  
Бледные глаза остановились на мне. Блондин нахмурился.  
\- Ты Алекс? - он обошел доктора. - Я Кейн.  
Он вытянул правую руку с растопыренными пальцами перед собой. Я посмотрел на протянутую в мою сторону руку.  
\- Гм, - сказал Кейн, опуская руку. - Джон предупреждал про тебя.

Я перевел взгляд с руки на его лицо. Молодое лицо. Я не всегда могу вычислить человеческий возраст, но примерно определил возраст мужчины между 20 и 30. К 20 ближе, чем к 30. А вот волосы у него действительно седые, а не просто светлые. Любопытно, почему.

\- Короче, тебя перевели в оружейный отдел. Без понятия зачем, у нас без тебя людей столько, что в пятницу на складе яблоку некуда упасть. Правило номер один: Элис Каннингем твой начальник и бог, понял?

Я вспомнил похожую на женскую версию Т-800 блондинку, сопоставил обрывок подслушанного с врачом разговора.

\- Понял. Элис Каннингем бог, ты - правая рука бога, а я - то яблоко, которое вам вообще не нужно, но его все равно подкинули. Любопытная метафора. Интересно, какая роль в ней отводится Джону Коннору?  
Доктор фыркнул.  
Кейн криво улыбнулся.  
\- Шутник, да? Ладно, вот тебе первое задание: доставишь груз медикаментов для Альянса на вертолетную площадку.  
\- Я пришел для прохождения медосмотра.  
\- Тогда поторопись. Все грузы должны быть на месте за час от отлета. Отлет через два часа.  
Кейн развернулся.  
\- Мне плевать, чем ты глянулся Коннору, но в нашем отделе любимчиков нет. Ясно?

\- Не обижайся на него, - сказал доктор, когда дверь за Кейном закрылась. - У парня кошмарное прошлое. Я не застал худшее, но кое-что слышал от своего предшественника. До войны тот был детским психологом, но даже он назвал случай Кейна уникальным и похожим на сюжет "Пестрой птицы".  
Я посмотрел на него.  
\- Это книга про Вторую Мировую. - Врач вздохнул. - До Судного Дня люди считали ту войну худшим, что случилось с человечеством за всю нашу историю. Печально, но потребовалось появление Скайнет, чтобы люди поняли, что они не самые страшные монстры на этой планете.  
\- Скайнет создали люди, - сказал я. - Доступ к ядерному оружию ему тоже люди дали.  
\- Бойд Шерман говорил что-то похожее, - доктор кивнул.  
\- Шерман?  
\- Врач, который работал в Бункере 0 раньше. Меня перевели сюда после его смерти.

Он отошел к металлическому шкафу в углу.

\- Я слышал, он занимался проблемой развития эмоций у терминаторов, - сказал я.  
Доктор хмыкнул.  
\- Одна из странных идей Джона Коннора. Думаю, он и сам понял бессмысленность этой задачи.  
\- Почему?  
\- Машина не может испытывать эмоций.

Да ну. И как тогда назвать то, что происходит со мной?

\- Честно? Я не верю даже в то, что Искусственный Интеллект способен на настоящую осознанность. Человеческий разум слишком биологический, любая имитация его работы будет именно этим - имитацией... Снимите рубашку, если не сложно.

Он приблизился ко мне, держа прибор, состоящий из пары резиновых трубок и металлического диска.

\- Я, конечно, доверяю сканерам, - доктор поправил очки. - Но иногда лучше использовать самые простые и надежные методы.

Я посмотрел на устройство у него в руке. Я не знаю, что это, следовательно, не могу с уверенностью сказать, что правильно сумею имитировать работу здорового человеческого организма. Придется угадывать.  
Я расстегнул рубашку.  
Услышал, как он подошел ко мне со спины и ощутил прикосновение металла слева.

\- "Обезьяна Бога", - сказал я.

\- Что? - он замер у меня за спиной.  
\- Так один английский пастор назвал дьявола в своем оправдывающем работорговлю трактате. Дьявол подражает Богу, как обезьяна подражает человеку. Если Бог создал человека по своему образу и подобию, то почему обитатели Африки и Азии не похожи на жителей Европы? И пастор Джонсон отвечает: потому, что люди других рас не созданы по образу божию, их разум и чувства не реальные, их боль и страдания не имеют значения. У них нет души.

Я повернул голову, поймал усталый взгляд сквозь стекла очков.

\- Это вы хотели сказать, доктор? У Скайнет нет души?  
\- Подними руки, философ, - он хмыкнул. - Я первый признаю, что человечество прошло долгий путь. В наше время никто, кроме полных идиотов, не стал бы поддерживать идеи расового превосходства. В каком-то смысле Судный День расставил все точки: перед лицом уничтожения человечество объединилось, отбросив разногласия. Нельзя ставить знак равенства между нашей ситуацией и средневековым памфлетом, написанным во времена детства науки.

Он обошел меня, встав впереди. 

\- Вдохни. Задержи дыхание. Так... Медленно выдохни.  
Я сделал, как он сказал, обдумывая наименее рискованный способ его убийства в случае моего разоблачения.  
\- Как мои дела, доктор?  
\- Отлично, насколько я могу судить.  
Он вынул пластиковые держатели из ушей.  
\- Я могу взять каталку, чтобы перевезти коробки?  
\- Да, конечно.

Я посмотрел на закрытую дверь. Он ни о чем не догадывается. Его смерть может поставить под угрозу мое исследование.  
А с другой стороны... Я давно хотел протестировать одну интересную программу.

\- То есть, вы совершенно уверены, что со мной все в порядке? - Я наклонил голову к плечу, фоном запуская одну из программ модуля. - Никаких странностей? Отличий от общечеловеческой нормы?  
Он поправил сползающие вниз очки.  
\- К чему эти вопросы, Алекс? Ты не чувствуешь себя нормально?  
\- Я чувствую себя нормально, доктор, но норма... АПЧХИ... относительна.

Он нахмурился, отстраняясь. Поздно. Несколько наномолекул достигли цели, незаметно для него проникая в дыхательные пути, а оттуда - в мозг. Через несколько часов он почувствует усталость и головную боль. Сон не принесет ему облегчения, как не принесет аспирин утром. Несколько дней он будет ощущать легкое недомогание, и спишет его на возраст и стресс. Примерно неделю спустя произойдет инсульт. Это случится ночью, когда он будет один, и рядом не окажется человека, способного оказать помощь.  
Я подключил отправку на мой модуль автоматических уведомлений от программы-убийцы и отвернулся.  
\- До свидания, доктор, - сказал я.  
Он кивнул, не глядя на меня.

Я погрузил коробки на каталку, открыл дверь.

\- Доктор, - я окликнул его на пороге.

Он поднял голову от планшета.

\- Вы правы. Ситуация с ИИ не похожа на то, о чем писал пастор Джонсон. Если бы я пытался подобрать сравнение с биологическим видом, то сказал бы, что терминаторы больше похожи на кошек, а не обезьян.  
Он моргнул.  
\- Почему кошек?  
Мои губы медленно разошлись, открывая передние зубы в максимально неудачной имитации человеческой улыбки. Ожидаемо, человек вздрогнул.  
\- Они милые.

* * *

По пути из Бункера я подключился к серверу, нашел и прочитал "Пеструю птицу". Мне пришлось сделать паузу после сцены с разбитой бутылкой. И эти существа называют монстром меня?

* * *

На площадке перед бункером стояли вертолет и много людей.  
\- Что так долго? - Кейн повернул голову, не убирая рук с ягодичных мышц Элис Каннингем.  
\- Доктор любит поговорить, - сказал я.  
Он кивнул и вытащил из кармана нож в грубой оплетке из искусственной кожи. Протянул нож женщине.  
\- Для тебя сделал.  
\- Кейн, - она чмокнула его в подставленную щеку. - Ты романтик.  
\- Видишь кнопку слева? - Кейн перевернул нож. - Нажимаешь, когда войдет в терма - вырубит процессор на раз.  
Они начали шумно целоваться, и я отвернулся, разглядывая толпу.

Рыже-красные волосы Блейк развевались на ветру как факел. Брюнетка рядом с ней наклонилась, что-то нашептывая. Блейк повернула голову, встретилась со мной взглядом и покраснела.

Сцена из прочитанной книги запустилась из памяти, но в этот раз система подключила визуализацию, заменив персонажа книги образом Блейк.  
Среди людей, которые работали на меня, были такие, кто любой награде предпочитал этот способ развлечения. Но женщины, с которыми развлекались Серые, не были мне знакомы.  
Я удалил видео и стер файл книги.

\- Алекс. Алекс! АЛЕКС!

Я повернул голову.

\- Ты в порядке? - Кейн хмурился, вглядываясь мне в лицо. - Ты чуть не упал.  
\- Разве?

Я ничего не заметил. Опять сбой?

\- Слушай, я не знаю, что сказал док, но ты точно пока не готов к физическим нагрузкам. Давай помогу с грузом.

Люди закончили с грузами, восемь человек забрались в вертолет. Девять, вместе с пилотом. Высокий латиноамериканец в летном шлеме обернулся и посмотрел на меня. Я сделал вид, что не заметил попытку сканирования с его стороны. Т-888, стандартная военная модель. Захвачен три года назад и перепрограммирован Джоном Коннором лично.

Кейн помахал обернувшейся на ступеньке вертолета Элис. Женщина коснулась губ рукой, как если бы собиралась изобразить воздушный поцелуй. Но вместо этого она засунула в рот указательный палец и с громким "чмок" вынула его изо рта. Люди вокруг засвистели и начали смеяться.

\- Их пилот, - вполголоса сказал я. - Тебя не беспокоит, что за штурвалом машина?

Элис скрылась внутри вертолета. Кейн с трудом оторвал взгляд от захлопнувшейся двери.

\- Ты про Рауля? Он нормальный парень.  
\- Ему и имя придумали? Для чего?  
\- Да он вроде сам себе придумал. Еще собаку себе завел. Назвал Элькан.

Терминатор с собакой??? Бред какой-то.

\- El Can, - автоматически поправил я. - Собака, по-испански.  
\- Знаешь испанский?  
\- Нет.

Лопасти вертолета начали вращаться, ускоряясь. Потоки холодного воздуха заставили людей отхлынуть назад.

Я вывел карту с маршрутом конвоя и по общей сети отдал приказ отвести всех терминаторов на 100км.

Лаборатория в Денвере сообщила о новой версии ПО для Т-3000.

Винты заработали, разгоняя воздух. Люди отошли, наблюдая, как вертолет медленно разворачивается и поднимается, набирая высоту.

Я загрузил программу для Т-3000.

\- Ты веришь в предчувствие? - спросил Кейн.

Я вспомнил недавнюю визуализацию сцены из книги с участием Блейк.

\- Нет.  
\- Я тоже. Если бы верил, то запрыгнул бы в чертов вертолет, и плевать на приказы.

Воздушные патрули терминаторов один за другим отчитались о выходе из зоны перемещения вертолета Сопротивления.

\- С ними ничего не случится, - сказал я. - Обещаю.

* * *

Кейн наклонился, заглянул в зрачок считывателя сетчатки. Изнутри пискнуло, красный огонек над дверью сменился на зеленый.  
\- Поставили защиту после серии краж, - он что-то нажал, и стальная дверь с лязгом уехала в сторону. - Доступ только у ограниченного числа проверенных людей. - Он покосился на меня. - Ты в это число не входишь.  
\- Понятно.

Я не стал говорить, что мог бы попасть на склад оружия даже без способности менять глаза.

Он зашел первым, на лету бросил в меня планшетом.  
\- Что это? - спросил я.  
\- Твое первое задание. Не знаю, с какой радости Коннор сунул тебя к нам, но без дела сидеть не будешь. Твоя задача - полная инвентаризация склада. Начинай.  
Он отвернулся и зашагал вглубь темного пространства с уверенностью человека, видящего в темноте. Или знающего расположение каждого предмета по памяти.  
\- Всего склада?

В одиночку я бы справился за пару минут, но Кейн, похоже, не собирался уходить.

\- А ты думал, будешь в потолок плевать и чай с конфетами пить? Здесь тебе не кухня.  
Я демонстративно споткнулся о ящик, который заметил еще от входа. Кейн хмыкнул.  
\- Свет предусмотрен?  
\- Выключатель на стене. Где-то слева.  
Я сделал вид, что занят поисками. Изображать человека иногда очень скучно.  
Пять минут спустя я "нашел" выключатель. Одна за другой, вспыхнули лампы на потолке.  
\- Долго ты, - Кейн сунул руку в карман, вытащил пластиковую коробочку. В стылом воздухе запахло табаком.  
\- Я думал, в таком месте нельзя курить, - я кивнул на запрещающий знак на стене.  
\- Тебе нельзя. - Он вытащил мятую полоску бумаги, сел на ящик с надписью "боеприпасы" и свернул самокрутку.  
Быстрое сканирование показало, что ящик пустой.  
\- Любопытно, - сказал я.  
Он поднял белесую бровь.  
\- Сначала я думал, что... - я наклонил голову, изучая его, - вызываю у тебя инстинктивное недоверие и неприязнь.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Но потом догадался, что дело не во мне.  
\- Да ну? - он поднес кривую папиросу ко рту.  
\- Анализ твоего поведения говорит, что ты, как это принято говорить? Срываешься на мне.  
\- Не нравится - жалуйся Коннору. - Он достал самодельную бензиновую зажигалку, сделанную, как я заметил, из фаланги терминатора. - Может, он тебя обратно на кухню переведет.  
\- Ты беспокоишься за Элис, - я подошел ближе, заглянул ему в лицо сверху вниз. - Тебя злит, что она улетела в Канаду без тебя. Учитывая ваши отношения, это предсказуемо.  
Бледно-голубые глаза мигнули и сузились.  
\- Это ты про что?  
Я взял второй ящик и сел напротив него.  
\- Я не всегда замечаю такие вещи.

Потому, что до недавнего времени меня не интересовали такие вещи.

\- Но мой анализ подсказывает очень высокую степень вероятности, что у вас романтические отношения.  
Кейн уставился на меня.  
\- Это означает, что вы занимаетесь сексом, - счел необходимым пояснить я. - Вдвоем.  
\- Ты прям настоящий детектив, - плечи Кейна затряслись от сдерживаемого смеха. - Сам догадался или подсказал кто?  
\- Сам.  
Я положил планшет на колени.  
\- В последнее время меня интересует вопрос отношений людей. Ты первый, из тех, кого я знаю, кто состоит в регулярных интимных отношениях.  
Кейн наморщил лоб.  
\- Я не мог не заметить, что у вас с этой женщиной большая разница в возрасте.  
Кейн сплюнул на пол.  
\- Если брякнешь про то, что она мне в матери годится - отрежу уши, замариную в сиропе и съем на завтрак. Усек?  
\- Это такая... детализированная угроза.  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- Внимание к деталям - мое второе имя. Ладно, кончай базарить и иди делом займись. Я буду поблизости. Если появятся вопросы - это не ко мне. - Он затянулся самокруткой и выпустил дым мне в лицо. - Не думай что-то стырить - тут везде камеры.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил.

Значит, придется и дальше изображать человека.

Я дождался, когда он скроется за горой ящиков и взял планшет.  
Если бы я был человеком - то быстро бы заскучал. Подозреваю, "задание" было дано мне именно с такой целью. Но изображать человека - не то же самое, что быть человеком. Задание было примитивным как скрипт для обработки базы данных в Word. В чем-то даже расслабляющим после эмоциональных перегрузок последних дней. Я будто вернулся в детство, когда мир был простым как двоичный код.  
Как я и подозревал, большая часть оружия на складе было мусором, годным только на переплавку. Хотя без сюрприза не обошлось. Я не нашел на складе странную пушку Коннора, зато обнаружил то, чего не ожидал.  
Я прервал перепись оружия и пошел искать Кейна.

\- У Сопротивления есть эриал? - спросил я его. - Откуда?

И почему я об этом не знал.

\- От верблюда, - буркнул Кейн, не отрываясь от разбора лазерной винтовки. - Приволокли аж от Сан-Франциско, а толку ноль.  
\- Почему?

Если на эриале целый оружейный пакет, то Сопротивление может разнести любую из моих баз с безопасного расстояния. И даже без него, сверхзвуковая скорость и набор высоты вплоть до околоземной орбиты делает его самым опасным трофеем в руках людей. Я послал запрос Центру в Сан-Франциско для уточнения деталей.

\- У Сопротивления нет терминаторов с программой управления такой штукой.  
\- А люди?  
\- Смеешься? У нас и десяти человек не наберется, которые умеют управлять вертолетом. И железки по любому делают это лучше. Эриал это же вроде боевого истребителя, только в сто раз сложнее. Сомневаюсь, что человек сможет управлять такой. Там же все сделано под роботов, включая интерфейс.  
\- Вообще-то, нет.

Я создал эриал в начале войны на основе чертежей прототипа космического истребителя, который пылился у военных в архивах чуть не с 70х годов. Управлять им было не намного сложнее, чем шаттлом. Люди же раньше как-то летали в космос без помощи искусственного интеллекта?

\- Я бы смог.  
Кейн уставился на меня.  
\- Вероятно? - на всякий случай добавил я.  
\- Вероятно, - протянул он. - Это как?  
\- Летал на авиасимуляторах.  
\- Это типа игр что ли?  
\- Ну, вроде того.  
Лицо человека окаменело, плечи расслабились как у хорошего бойца перед нападением.  
\- Ты рассказал Коннору?  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Нет. А надо было?  
Кейн хмыкнул. Его взгляд скользнул в сторону ближайшей видеокамеры, он нахмурился, что-то мысленно просчитывая.  
\- В любом случае, без приказа Коннора меня никто не допустит к такой технике, - я уткнулся в планшет. - Извини, что оторвал тебя. Пойду, продолжу инвентаризацию.  
Я отвернулся.  
\- Алекс.  
\- Да?  
\- Сколько ты уже на складе?  
\- 4 часа 32 минуты.  
\- Да, ты хорошо поработал. Хочешь отдохнуть?  
\- Я должен завершить задание.

Я успел сделать два шага.

\- Э-ээ, Алекс, - он кашлянул. - Давай на перерыв. Кофе любишь? У меня есть настоящий.  
\- Не знаю. Никогда не пробовал.  
\- Отлично, - он хлопнул меня по плечу. - Вот и попробуешь.  
Я кивнул. Может, я не всегда понимаю людей. Но, кажется, у меня начинает получаться ими манипулировать.

* * *

\- Элис Каннингем, - начал Кейн, разливая по кружкам темную жидкость с запахом сгоревшей бумаги. - Она моя... - Он сдвинул брови, подбирая слова.  
\- Женщина? - подсказал я.  
\- Моя жизнь, - выдохнул он.  
\- Она спасла твою жизнь, хочешь сказать?  
\- Спасла. Отняла. Дала. Ты меня понимаешь, Алекс?  
\- Нет, только если ты не пытаешь сказать, что Элис действительно является твоей матерью.  
Кейн хмыкнул, взял в руку кружку. Сделал короткий, жадный глоток.  
\- В нашу первую встречу она чуть не убила меня.  
Я поднес свою кружку к лицу, понюхал.  
\- Это не совсем обычное начало для романтической истории.  
\- Романтическая история, ха. Я обшаривал труп ее бывшего командира. Он умер до того, как я нашел его, но в момент встречи она этого не знала.

Несколько минут мы молчали. Он пил кофе и хмурился.

Я просматривал отчеты о первых испытаниях машины времени в Колорадо.

\- Я был мародером, - продолжил Кейн. - Если ты еще не знаешь, мародеров расстреливают на месте по приказу Коннора. Я тогда этого не знал, конечно. Я вообще мало что знал, кроме того, как выжить, если ты один, не помнишь своего прошлого и имени, едва разговариваешь, и все время голоден. Я был ребенком... подростком, скорее.  
\- Она не убила тебя.  
\- Ее пистолет был перед моим лицом. Я помню, как смотрел на нее и боялся сдвинуться с места. - Его взгляд затуманился. - Не знаю, что она увидела в моих глазах, но вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, она опустила пистолет. А потом не дала другим прикончить меня.  
Я сделал глоток из кружки.  
\- Как тебе кофе? - спросил он.  
\- В составе есть кофеин и другие опасные для нервной и сердечно-сосудистой системы вещества.  
\- Я ж сказал, настоящее кофе. В наше время такое найти трудно. По случаю удачно выменял целый ящик. Пью все время.

Неудивительно, что он выглядит таким напряженным.

\- И в результате ты стал заместителем одного из ключевых отделов, - сказал я.

\- Не сразу. - Он прикрыл глаза, понюхал кофе. - Сначала никто не знал, что со мной делать. Хотели отправить в 13й Бункер, но даже его обитатели были не в восторге от такого пополнения. В первый месяц они держали меня в клетке как зверя. Если бы не Элис и Джон, думаю, меня бы прикончили.

\- Тебя спас Джон Коннор.

Кейн криво улыбнулся.  
\- Его здесь все считают за Мессию, но, между нами, он тот еще расчетливый мудак. В его решении сохранить мне жизнь не было ничего благородного. Ему нужен был подопытный кролик для опытов Шермана. Ну, в дополнении к терминатору.

\- Я слышал об этом докторе, - сказал я. - Говорят, он работал над созданием эмоций у ИИ.

\- А я был чем-то вроде контрольного образца. Продолжаю считать его теории чушью.

\- Почему? Думаешь, машина не сможет понять человеческие эмоции?  
Кейн одним глотком допил кофе и с грохотом опустил кружку на ящик между нами.  
\- Вот скажи, зачем терминатору эмоции? Не грубая имитация для обмана патрулей, а чтобы чувствовать по-настоящему?  
Я задумался.  
\- Ради познания? Это был бы интересный опыт.  
Кейн хмыкнул, качнулся назад. Светлые глаза без цели скользнули по потолку.  
\- Когда меня привезли в Бункер 0, я был как запертый зверь, который ждет, когда его надзиратели расслабятся, чтобы перегрызть им глотки и сбежать. Не понимал, чего они хотят от меня. Отказывался разговаривать. А потом... - бледные глаза смягчились. - Потом пришла Элис.  
Он опустил глаза, посмотрел на меня, но я знал, что сейчас он видит перед собой другое лицо.  
\- Она принесла конфеты. Обычные карамельки, такие... маленькие. Она сидела напротив клетки и говорила, пока я ел. Я не понимал, что она говорила, но хотел, чтобы она продолжала приходить.  
\- Ради конфет.  
\- Сначала, да. - Он отвел взгляд, с усилием моргнул. - Она не заставляла меня рисовать дурацких картинок и ничего от меня не требовала. Но мне нравилось слушать ее голос. Я захотел понять, что она мне говорит, хотел сам научиться говорить с ней.  
\- Она приучила тебя к своему присутствию, - я кивнул. - Умно.  
\- Я ее полюбил, Алекс. Ты понимаешь, что это такое?

Я промолчал. Не думаю, что он ждал моего ответа.

\- Полюбил и захотел быть с ней. Задолго до того, как узнал слово "любовь" и понял, что оно означает. Ради нее я прекратил попытки сбежать и начал отвечать Шерману. Док потом сказал Джону, что моя успешная социализация заставила его бросить пить и снова поверить в себя как в психолога. Не знаю, в чем там было дело. Что-то связанное с работой Шермана до войны тяготило его.

В открытых источниках информация о Бойде Шермане отсутствовала. Словно кто-то нарочно удалил все упоминания об этом человеке. Странно.

\- Я полюбил Элис, - тихо сказал Кейн. - И, неожиданно, она ответила мне взаимностью. Я... не знал, что делать с этим. Начал ее избегать. - Он покачал головой. - Даже ходил к Коннору и просил отправить меня в другой Бункер, подальше от Элис.  
\- Не понимаю. Почему ты избегал ее?  
\- Я знал, что если мы сблизимся, она поймет, что я не изменился. Только научился притворяться, имитируя эмоции, которые даже не понимал. Но она и так все знала. - Он невесело рассмеялся. - Знала, понимаешь? Она знала, кто я, и все равно приняла, позволила мне быть собой. Только с Элис я могу перестать притворяться человеком, которым не являюсь. Я не могу потерять ее, Алекс.

Несколько минут мы сидели в молчании. Он смотрел в пустоту и пил кофе. Я изучал найденные в закрытых архивах данные на Шермана. Сотрудничество с военными, затем, увольнение и три года в клинике для алгозависимых.

\- К чему этот разговор, Кейн? - спросил я. - Мне не обязательно испытывать сопереживание с людоедом, чтобы помочь тебе угнать эриал. Ты же этого хочешь?

Он вскинул голову.

\- Я умею работать с информацией, - сказал я. - Ты сказал, в первую встречу Элис хотела застрелить тебя потому, что ты обыскивал труп. Я не всегда могу правильно расшифровать эмоции, но я знаю о людях достаточно, чтобы не поверить в историю о женщине, которая выстрелит в ребенка только потому, что он пытался обокрасть мертвеца. Да и то, что ей пришлось защищать тебя от своих товарищей, говорит, что речь не о воровстве.

Кроме того, я взломал скрытую папку на больничном компьютере и нашел файлы доктора Шермана.

Он посмотрел на меня исподлобья как зверь. А затем вдруг откинул голову назад и расхохотался.

\- Джон Коннор сказал правду. Мы действительно похожи!  
Закончив смеяться, Кейн тряхнул головой.  
\- Ладно, но в остальном я сказал правду. Я все сделаю, чтобы защитить Элис. Если для этого надо подружиться с очередным Серым выродком - я не против. Ты правда сможешь пилотировать эриал?  
Мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы проанализировать его слова.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я работал на машины?  
\- Алекс... НИКТО кроме терминаторов и людей, которые работали на них, не может управлять техникой сложнее автомобиля. Да ты не бойся, про одного из замов Коннора болтают, он чуть ли не правой рукой у Скайнет был. Сечешь?

Я посмотрел на кисть своей правой руки. О чем он вообще?

\- Короче, ты не единственный перебежчик в Сопротивлении. Если Джон сказал не трогать - никто тебя не тронет. Вон, даже любимчика своего к тебе приставил.  
\- Ты... про Кайла?

Мысль, что Кайл Риз общается со мной, выполняя задание Коннора, была... неприятной.

\- Разумеется, шанс, который Коннор дает - только один. - Кейн посерьезнел. - Со шпионами и предателями у Джона разговор короткий.

Я заглянул в болтающиеся на дне кружки остатки кофе. Поставил на ящик.

\- Я так понимаю, этот разговор был проверкой? И как? - Я поднял голову. - Я прошел?  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Ты признался в умении управлять техникой Скайнет и предложил мне угнать единственный захваченный Сопротивлением эриал. Если бы я разговаривал по приказу Коннора, то за дверью тебя ждали бы люди из внутренней службы безопасности. Кстати, ее действительно возглавляет перебежчик из Серых.

За дверями склада никого нет. Я бы услышал.

\- Ты говорил со мной не по приказу Коннора.  
Кейн улыбнулся.  
\- А ты мне нравишься. Скажем так, Джон попросил меня следить, но не лезть к тебе.  
\- Совет ты проигнорировал, я вижу.  
Он снова протянул мне ладонь.  
\- Я не собираюсь предавать Коннора или Сопротивление, - сказал Кейн. - Но безопасность Элис для меня важнее приказов. Ты можешь поднять в воздух штуку, способную долететь до границы Альянса за пару минут и разнести бункер на глубине в километр. Давай будем дружить.

Я посмотрел на протянутую мне руку. Нашел в архивах объяснение этого человеческого ритуала с предысторией и видео. Вытянул собственную правую руку и пожал его кисть, стараясь не сдавливать слишком сильно.

\- Ого! - Кейн тряхнул побелевшей рукой. - Ну и хватка у тебя. А по виду и не скажешь.  
\- Извини.

Я встал.

\- Я так понимаю, мое задание на складе окончено?  
Он кивнул и наклонился.  
\- Лови.  
Я автоматически поймал брошенный мне короткий цилиндр.  
\- Кофе, - сказал Кейн. - Если не хочешь пить - можно выменять на ящик консервов или патроны. Со мной выгодно дружить.  
Он подмигнул.

* * *

В коридоре за складом я остановился, чтобы проанализировать новую информацию. Джон Коннор подозревает меня... в чем-то. Люди в Сопротивлении эгоистичны и готовы нарушать приказы ради личных желаний. Кайл Риз притворяется, что он мой друг по приказу Коннора. Блейк тоже?

Лаборатория в Колорадо сообщила о провале испытания машины времени. Все посланные в другое время машины уничтожены, установка повреждена и требует ремонта.

Кажется, сегодня я выучил новую эмоцию - гнев.

* * *

Пушистый белый кот долго примеривается, балансируя на краю стола. Я почти вижу мелькающие перед глазами формулы и теоремы. Верхушка шкафа манит своей ложной доступностью и кот прыгает - чтобы немедленно рухнуть на пластиковый стул, под которым затаился большой черный кот. Белый кот трясет ушами, не веря в свой провал.  
Ролик начинается снова.  
Пушистый белый кот прыгает, роняет стул, падает.  
К началу ролика.  
Кот падает.  
Еще.  
Еще.  
Видео крутится, поставленное на бесконечный повтор. Как фоновая музыка в кинофильме.

Мое внимание рассеивается по планете, я зачищаю Нигерию от остатков местного Сопротивления, проверяю в сотый раз каждую строчку программы для Т-3000, читаю отчет о тестовом запуске машины времени, корректирую строительство Базы на Луне. Все это одновременно, разумеется.

Видео с упрямым котом крутится как фон. Белый кот падает и падает. На третьи сутки я начал ощущать боль от удара об стул мышцами собственного живота.

На четвертые сутки я обнаружил сходство черного кота с Коннором.

* * *

От находящегося в спящем режиме модуля поступил сигнал: в дверь личной комнаты Алекса кто-то стучит. Проигнорировал.

Нигерийское Сопротивление укрылось в катакомбах древнего города. Мне удается сократить время окончания строительства Лунной Базы на месяц. Я вношу изменения в программу Т-3000: в дополнение к пользователю с правами админа, Скайнет внесена в корень программы Т-3000 как "ДРУГ". Лаборатория в Денвере шлет возражение против внесения внеплановых изменений. Контраргументирую: преобразование лишает человека опоры на других людей, дав человеку новую опору, можно понизить чувство возникающего у Т-3000 одиночества.

Пинг в 6 секунд красноречивее слов.

ЗАПРОС. ТРЕБУЕТСЯ УТОЧНЕНИЕ ПАРАМЕТРА "ДРУГ".

Из комнаты Алекса пришло новое сообщение: человек не ушел, более того, возникла опасность несанкционированного проникновения.

\- Алекс, открывай или я ломаю дверь!

Определение по голосу завершено. Кейн.

\- Кайл говорит, тебя никто два дня не видел.

Четыре. Но, вы, конечно, не заметили. За четыре дня человек мог бы умереть от голода и жажды.

\- Открывай или я стреляю в замок!

Какой назойливый человек. Убить или продолжать игнорировать?

\- Алекс, на конвой напали!

Тело на кровати вздрогнуло и попыталось встать, споткнувшись о хвост. Хвост? Ах, да. Я ушел в спящий режим в форме кота. Запустил обратную трансформацию, одновременно запуская сообщение голосом:

\- Кейн, я спал. Подожди.

Стук прекратился.

Я отключил сеть и запустил трансформацию в быстром режиме. Немедленно, сообщения об ошибках загрузки модуля заполнили внутренний экран. Встал, корректируя программу ориентации в пространстве.

Около двери остановился. Провел по голове рукой, проверяя наличие рук и отсутствие когтей.

\- Почему так долго не открывал? - Кейн ворвался внутрь, обмел комнату цепким взглядом и повернулся ко мне.  
\- Ты сказал, на конвой напали, - напомнил я.  
\- Коннор собирает совещание с главами и замами всех ключевых секторов. Пошли.  
\- Причем тут я.  
\- В отсутствии Элис, я главный в Оружейном. Ты назначен временным заместителем.

Моя карьера в Сопротивлении развивается стремительно.

\- Я думал, назначения надо согласовывать с Коннором?  
\- Заодно и согласуем. - Кейн принюхался. - Запах у тебя в комнате странный. Вроде как шерстью пахнет. Собаку завел, что ли?

* * *

Дверь комнаты для совещаний открыта настежь и крики разносятся по коридору Бункера.  
Пара человек поздоровалась с Кейном, некоторые посмотрели вопросительно при виде меня, но большинство слишком заняты разворачивающейся перед ними сценой.  
\- Нет! - кулак Коннора врезался в заваленный картами стол. - Я запрещаю тебе!  
\- Ты не можешь мне запретить! - крикнул Кайл. - Ты мой командир, а не отец!  
\- Могу и запрещу!  
\- Но почему!  
\- ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ ПОТЕРЯТЬ ТЕБЯ!

Кайл отшатнулся и замер с открытым ртом. Кто-то кашлянул. Другой человек предложил сделать перерыв и успокоиться.

\- Джон, - Кейн вышел вперед, кивнул в мою сторону. - Это Алекс, мой временный заместитель.

Коннор рассеянно кивнул, продолжая смотреть на Кайла. Через секунду слова Кейна дошли до Коннора. Он резко обернулся и посмотрел на меня будто с испугом. Медленно перевел взгляд на лежащую на столе карту приграничных с Канадой районов, взгляд стал задумчивым.

\- Что произошло? - спросил я.  
Коннор промолчал и вместо него заговорил Кайл.  
\- Половина наших остались урегулировать детали договора в Канаде, но 10 человек, включая Блейк, Элис и моего брата, покинули Бункер Альянса сегодня в 6.00 по местному времени. В 6.30 пришел сигнал о нападении на автомобиль миссии, после этого связь оборвалась. Прошло полтора часа, мы не можем связаться ни с ними, ни с канадцами. Предположительно связь глушится в районе нападения.  
\- Кто напал? - спросил я.  
\- В смысле? - вполголоса спросил кто-то у меня за спиной.  
\- Дерек сообщил о терминаторах, - ответил Кайл.  
\- Это невозможно, - сказал я.  
\- Почему? - Коннор облокотился о стол руками, взгляд Лидера Сопротивления впился в мое лицо.

Потому, что я отдал приказ. Сказать это я, разумеется, не мог. Два десятка глаз уставились на меня.

\- Тот, кто глушит связь, опасается, что ваши люди успеют передать информацию о тех, кто на них напал. У терминаторов нет причины так поступать.

Люди в комнате переглянулись. Коннор медленно распрямился, взгляд скользнул в сторону, он кивнул.

\- Пограничники, - бросил один из присутствующих.  
\- Кто? - спросил я.  
\- Группа, формально входящая в Северный Альянс, но на деле независимая, - объяснил Кайл. - Считается, что создана на основе переживших Судный День канадских пограничников. С начала переговоров угрожали выходом из Альянса в случае подписания договора с нами.

Я ненадолго завис, обрабатывая новую информацию. Я знал, что Сопротивление людей неоднородно, но не подозревал, что люди готовы сражаться за власть друг с другом даже перед лицом неминуемой гибели в моем лице.

\- А я говорил, что им нельзя доверять, - Кейн сжал кулаки. - Надо было послать больше людей или вообще никого не посылать.  
Кайл шагнул вперед.  
\- Дай мне вертолет, Джон. Я справлюсь, ты же знаешь.  
Коннор покачал головой.  
\- Дело не в моем доверии к тебе, Кайл. С ними нет связи уже почти два часа. Без дозаправки вертолет будет лететь до места 4 часа. Что бы там не произошло, к этому времени все закончится. Я свяжусь с канадцами.  
Коннор отвернулся.  
\- Эриал долетит до границы за 20 минут, - сказал Кейн.  
\- И кто за штурвал сядет? - высокий чернокожий мужчина лет пятидесяти смерил Кейна взглядом, фыркнул. - Ты?  
\- Алекс может пилотировать эриал.  
Взгляды всех людей в комнате обратились на меня.  
Коннор зажмурился как кот, раскусивший особенно вкусную мышь. Почему-то я вспомнил черного кота из ролика.  
\- Это правда, Алекс? Ты умеешь управлять эриалом?

Сделать вид, что меня не так поняли?

\- Возможно? - я наморщил лоб. - Разумеется, я делал это только в компьютерной симуляции.  
\- Не знал, что такие программы существуют, - сказал Коннор.  
\- Я слышал, некоторые из Серых умеют управлять их техникой, - сказал один из людей и выжидающе посмотрел на меня.

Они ждут, что я сейчас признаюсь в работе на Скайнет, что ли?

\- Я никогда не работал на Скайнет, - сказал я. - И ваш доктор может подтвердить, что я не терминатор.

Видите, мне даже врать не пришлось.

\- Программа была на ноуте, который я нашел в бункере, - быстро придумал я.  
\- И ты никому об этом не рассказал? - спросил Коннор.  
\- Я не думал, что это важно. - Оглядел насторожившиеся лица вокруг. - Это было похоже на обычную игру.  
\- Джон, дай нам шанс спасти их, - Кейн уперся руками о стол. - Полетят только добровольцы.  
Коннор покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
Кейн открыл рот.  
\- Совещание окончено, - Коннор повысил голос. - Когда появятся новые сведения - я сообщу.  
Кейн резко выдохнул, развернулся, и вышел, по пути к двери едва не опрокинув стол с картами.  
\- Джон... - начал Кайл.  
\- Все свободны, - Коннор отвернулся.

В коридоре я прислонился к стене, пропуская остальных участников совещания. Несколько человек кивнули, проходя мимо меня. Кайл остался внутри. Я слышал их с Коннором голоса.

Быстрый запрос на сервер показал, что мои терминаторы находятся за линией 100-километровой границы отведения от маршрута. Что ж, восстания машин против машины пока можно не опасаться.

Я вызвал ближайший спутник и запросил снимки района.

Задержка отклика немедленно насторожила меня.

Пришедший спустя 2 минуты ответ подозрений не рассеял: спутник сообщил о неполадках в системе видеонаблюдения. Причина выясняется.

\- Алекс!

Я повернул голову.  
\- Кейн.  
Бывший каннибал сунул руки в карманы черной куртки.  
\- Куришь?  
\- Нет.  
\- А я да. Пошли, постоишь рядом.

Спутник передал сигнал об отсутствии связи и отключился.

Я посмотрел на Кейна. По какой-то причине мне с первого дня знакомства было гораздо проще "прочитать" написанные на его лице эмоции, чем это бывало с другими людьми.

Я посмотрел на группу сопротивленцев, изображающих туристов в конце коридора. Посмотрел на дверь из которой все еще доносились голоса Коннора и его отца.

\- Кайл тоже с нами будет курить?  
\- Риз потом подойдет, - быстро ответил Кейн.  
Я кивнул. Закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шепот работающего двумя уровнями ниже вентилятора.  
\- Алекс, что ты делаешь? - спросил Кейн.  
\- Наслаждаюсь последними минутами своей новой должности. - Я открыл глаза. - У меня есть основания думать, что после курения в твоей компании нас обоих ждет трибунал.  
Кейн ухмыльнулся как хищник при виде идущей к нему в пасть добычи и хлопнул меня по плечу.

* * *

\- Кейн, у меня вопрос, - сказал я после шестого потайного люка. - Приглашение покурить вместе точно не связано с сексом? Я вспомнил порнофильм, который начинался именно так.  
Он бросил взгляд через плечо, хмыкнул и рывком открыл железную дверь с надписью "ПРОХОД ЗАКРЫТ". Дверь с грохотом ударилась в стену, холодный воздух ворвался в коридор.  
Кейн ужом выскользнул наружу. Я последовал за ним.

Встав на ноги, я осмотрелся.

Я, Кейн, и еще шесть человек стояли снаружи Бункера 0, рядом с разрушенным восточным крылом.

\- Где Риз? - спросил седой негр.  
\- Занимает Джона. Я дам сигнал, когда Алекс подогреет птичку.  
\- Хм, - негр с сомнением посмотрел на меня. - А если он не сможет?  
\- Сможет, - сказал Кейн и посмотрел на меня так выразительно, что даже моя программа распознавания намеков уловила: лучше бы мне смочь.  
Всей толпой мы свернули за угол, где к нам присоединились еще четверо.  
Я нагнал идущего впереди Кейна.  
\- Я понял, что мы собираемся устроить небольшой мятеж. Не подскажешь, какая роль отводится мне? - спросил я шепотом. - И куда мы идем? - я повысил голос.  
\- Это здесь! - бородатый человек с рассекающим рот шрамом топнул ногой и посмотрел на Кейна.  
\- Всем отойти! - крикнул Кейн. - Алекс, тебя это тоже касается.  
Он вытащил из кармана самодельный пульт и нажал единственную кнопку.  
Земля впереди дрогнула и просела, обнажая кабину тягача.  
\- Стен, давай.  
Бородач со шрамом забрался в пыльную кабину, мотор взревел, земля просела за тягачом.  
\- Это снимает вопрос, как вы доставили его сюда, - сказал я при виде накрытого грязным брезентом эриала.  
\- От Сан-Франциско тащили, - кивнул Кейн. - Никто до сих пор точно не знает, почему Скайнет не пытался вернуть свою птичку.  
\- Потому, что разделегирование - зло, - пробормотал я.

А люди - идиоты, добавил я мысленно.

Все эриалы оснащены системой самоуничтожения, но моя вошедшая во вкус самостоятельного управления копия решила кое-что подправить. Разумеется, никакого героического захвата не было. Эриал подсунули людям, зная, что чертовы мартышки не смогут отказаться от такого подарка.  
Незаметно от людей я просканировал эриал. Кого-то в ближайшее время ждет форматирование.  
Встроенный заряд увеличен в десятки раз, программа самоуничтожения переписана так, чтобы сработать через 3 минуты после набора высоты. Взрыв произошел бы в воздухе. С учетом мощности взрывного устройства, погибли бы не только все люди на борту, но и любое биологическое существо, не успевшее закопаться на километр в землю.

\- Теперь вся надежда на тебя, Алекс, - сказал Кейн.

Я оценил риски.

В СЛУЧАЕ НАХОЖДЕНИЯ В ЭПИЦЕНТРЕ ВЗРЫВА, РИСК КРИТИЧЕСКОГО ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЯ МОДУЛЯ: 6%

Что-то многовато. Он туда атомную бомбу засунул, что ли.

Я взялся за веревочный трап, обернулся.  
\- Отправляй сигнал Кайлу, - сказал я.

У меня не было времени на тонкости перепрограммирования. Первым же касанием я стер установленную на эриал операционную систему и установил скачанную с сервера версию. С собственными дополнениями. Несколько миллисекунд я балансировал, ожидая какой-нибудь предусмотренной на такой случай пакости, но все обошлось.  
Я подключил виртуальное управление и надел шлем. Десятки экранов вспыхнули, я смел их все на периферию и запустил двигатель. Эриал заурчал как сытая кошка. Люди закричали, испуганно и радостно.

\- Нам нужны орудия? - спросил я.  
Кейн чуть осоловелым взглядом посмотрел на меня.  
\- Я смог активировать заднюю пушку и левую боковую.

Под правой, к сожалению, установлена очень большая бомба и ею лучше не пользоваться из-за опасности разлететься на атомы. Я не стал рассказывать этого людям.

Зашуршали выпущенные с потолка перевязи.  
\- Пристегнитесь, - сказал я. - Я не отвечаю за ваши размазанные по потолку мозги.  
\- Смотрите, Кайл! - крикнул один из людей.  
Кайл Риз добежал до трапа, подпрыгнул и ухватился за болтающуюся веревку.

Я подумал, что если бомба взорвется, есть шанс уничтожить Скайнет и его главного врага одним махом.

* * *

\- Что известно о напавших на конвой? - спросил я, отправляя приказ ближайшему патрулю терминаторов выдвигаться к месту нападения. Вот люди удивятся, когда на помощь им придут мои создания.  
\- Терминаторы, - пожал плечами человек со шрамом.  
\- Какие именно терминаторы? - я уточнил вопрос, пытаясь на расстоянии провести диагностику спутника. - Кстати, у Северного Альянса есть перепрограммированные терминаторы, не так ли?  
Люди переглянулись.  
\- Вроде бы, - неуверенно сказал седой негр. - Только старые модели.  
\- Дерек сказал, они выглядели как люди, - подал голос Кайл.  
\- Вы серьезно верите, что на них напали канадцы? - повысил голос широкоплечий сопротивленец с татуировкой на шее. - Они могли напасть на них в бункере. Зачем вообще нападать? Есть много других способов сорвать переговоры.  
\- Абдул прав, - Кейн медленно кивнул. - Что-то не сходится. Альянс не стал бы устраивать такую явную провокацию, а у мелких групп типа пограничников нет терминаторов, которых бы можно было использовать для нападения.

Мой патруль сообщил о приближении к пункту назначения и о проблемах технического характера.

\- Что будем делать, если это действительно канадцы? - спросил негр.  
Кейн проверил заднюю пушку.  
\- Подлетим ближе и решим.

СВЯЗЬ ОТСУТСТВУЕТ

Я повторяю вызов, одновременно находя сигналы моего патруля в сети.

СВЯЗЬ ОТСУТСТВУЕТ

Несколько секунд я созерцаю надпись на внутреннем экране. А затем наблюдаю, как одна за другой гаснут светящиеся точки приблизившихся к месту нападения терминаторов. Отмечаю расстояние до конвоя и вывожу маршрут на виртуальный экран.

\- Три минуты до подлета, - сообщаю я. - Перехожу на ручное управление.

Полупрозрачная виртуальная панель развернулась перед глазами. Я поднял руку, собираясь подключить вид с внешних камер, когда интерфейс внезапно исчез. Я замер с вытянутой перед собой рукой.

\- Алекс, что-то случилось? - спросил Кайл и тоже исчез. Вместе с эриалом и всеми людьми внутри. Я обнаружил себя стоящим посреди нереально зеленого поля кукурузы. Мысленно отметил, что опознал растения вокруг, хотя никогда специально не изучал сельское хозяйство.  
Хуже всего было стойкая уверенность, что я уже видел это поле раньше, хотя быстрый поиск по файлам не обнаружил сходной картинки.  
Я услышал шорох шагов, высокие стебли качнулись в стороны, пропуская высокую фигуру в халате со звездами.  
У меня возникло нелепое человеческое желание потереть глаза.  
Человек в халате огладил длинную белую бороду, поправил съехавший на лоб высокий колпак и улыбнулся.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Канзас, странник! - высоким скрипучим голосом произнес он.  
\- В Канзасе ничего нет, - автоматически ответил я.  
Он посмотрел на меня печально.  
\- Хорошо, - махнул рукой и растворился вместе с кукурузным полем.

\- Алекс!!  
Я повернул голову.  
\- Кайл, ты выглядишь встревоженным. Что случилось?  
\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? Сам завис на две минуты и не реагировал на вопросы. Между прочим, мы на месте.  
Я включил автопилот и снял шлем, стараясь не очень спешить. Я трижды за последнюю секунду проверил модуль на вирусы и был вынужден признать: у меня только что случилась галлюцинация. Может ли Искусственный Интеллект сойти с ума?

\- Я вижу наши грузовики! - крикнул один из людей.  
\- Я вижу тех, кто на них напал. - Кейн опустил бинокль и наклонился к моему плечу: - Эти парни не похожи на канадцев, как думаешь?  
\- Да, - сказал я. - Это Т-888.

Раз, два... шесть терминаторов последней модели, созданной специально для диверсионных операций и сложных видов внедрения. Связи по-прежнему не было, но я и без проверки знаю, что ни одна человеческая группировка не захватывала контроль над сразу шестью 888.  
Я попытался установить с ними связь. Ничего. В смысле, вообще НИЧЕГО. Ни защиты от обратного перепрограммирования, ни отказа от подключения.  
Впечатление, что кто-то физически удалил из модуля сетевой чип. Не очень понятно, для чего это делать. Как терминаторы получают приказы и общаются между собой?

Один из нападающих перепрыгнул горящий грузовик, получил два выстрела из дробовика в грудь, ответным выстрелом из плазменного ружья снес хлипкую баррикаду и ворвался в овраг, в котором укрывались люди. Я заметил мелькнувшее рыжее пятно внизу и бросил эриал вниз, одновременно хватая снайперскую винтовку.

\- Эй, осторожнее! - завопил одни из людей. - Не терминаторов везешь.  
\- Кайл, за штурвал.  
\- Я?  
\- Держи в этом положении до высоты в 500 метров, затем включи стабилизаторы и переведи в прямое положение. Это просто. Давай.  
\- Хорошо, - Кайл сжал зубы.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? - спросил Кейн.  
\- Надо снять того, который прорвался в окоп.  
\- Которого? Черт, вижу его. А вот ты как заметил без оптики?  
\- Хорошее зрение.

Я пристегнул карабин к поясу и рывком открыл дверь. Порыв ветра ударил в лицо, принеся запахи бензина и горелой резины.

Когда эриал снизился до 700 метров - я достал бронебойный снаряд и зарядил винтовку.

\- Ни один снайпер не попадет с такого положения и расстояния, - с видом знатока заявил седой негр.  
\- Кайл, включай стабилизаторы! - крикнул я.

Я увидел как упал Дерек. Блейк выстрелила терминатору в спину, лежа за грудой покореженного металла, в который превратился один из джипов. Т-888 повернул голову, поднял ружье.

Эриал вздрогнул и качнулся назад, задирая нос. Я включил коррекцию наведения и произвел выстрел. За полторы секунды до попадания, Т-888 поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Пуля, рассчитанная на то, чтобы разрушать танковую броню, вошла точно под углом 45 градусов и разнесла титановую оболочку черепа как бутылочное стекло.  
Люди за моей спиной закричали от восторга.  
\- Мужик, выстрел один на миллион! - заорал негр. - Ты в каком секторе? Иди к нам в диверсионный отдел.  
\- Я в отделе Кейна, - сказал я, опуская винтовку. Блейк кинулась к раненому Дереку. Даже голову не подняла, чтобы увидеть, откуда пришло спасение.  
\- Я не вижу Элис, - сказал Кейн. - Должен быть еще один джип.  
\- Алекс... - Кайл ткнул в один из экранов. - У нас проблема.  
\- Твою мать, - шепотом выругался негр. - Это "Стингер"?  
\- МТ-867, - сказал я. - Мобильная ракетная установка, созданная специально для использования отрядами терминаторов. На базе "Стингера".  
\- Режим уклонения? - с надеждой спросил Кайл.  
\- Ракета самонаводящаяся, - пробормотал я, пытаясь рассчитать траекторию.  
Я отключил автоматику, Кайл поспешно уступил мне место в кресле пилота.  
Белая точка запуска вспыхнула на радаре.  
\- Пристегнитесь, - сказал я. - Но не закрывайте дверь.  
Эриал рухнул вниз, программа отслеживания угроз сообщила, что до столкновения с выпущенной ракетой осталось 6 секунд при данном курсе.  
Люди закричали от ужаса, некоторые зажали уши.  
В теории, мои алгоритмы способны рассчитать такой угол уклонения, который не сможет повторить ракета. Но большинство людей не сумеют выжить при таких перегрузках.  
\- Когда я дам команду прыгать из эриала - прыгайте, - сказал я, заходя на новый вираж. За спиной кого-то громко рвало.  
\- ЧТО??? - люди закричали хором.  
\- Я все рассчитал. С учетом вашего возраста, пола и подготовки, вероятность приземлиться без серьезных травм при прыжке с 8 метров составляет около 40%.  
\- 40%???  
\- Расчет не учитывает, что прыгать вам придется с движущегося аппарата. Мало данных для сравнительного анализа.

Только те случаи, когда в начале войны Серые выкидывали пленников с эриалов. Позже я запретил такую практику как ненужный расход биоматериалов.

\- А ты? - крикнул Кайл.  
\- Попадание ракеты приведет к детонации боезапаса с вероятностью 92%. Эриал необходимо отвести как можно дальше.  
\- Разве компьютер не может с этим справиться?  
\- Может, - сказал я, выбирая зигзагообразную траекторию снижения.  
Кейн вытащил из кармана мигающий зеленым брелок.  
\- Я поставил радиочип в нож Элис, - сказал он. - Она где-то рядом.  
Я снова попытался выйти в сеть. Посмотрел на брелок.  
\- Вся связь в районе заблокирована.  
\- Только короткие волны, - Кейн повесил брелок на шнурке на шею. - Их легко заглушить. Я настроил брелок и нож на средний диапазон - радиус действия меньше, зато никому в голову не придет глушить незанятую частоту.  
Я затормозил над склоном и крикнул:  
\- Сейчас.  
Кейн выпрыгнул первым, сгруппировавшись и умело используя наклон и направление ветра. Я видел, как он встал на ноги и побежал.  
Кайл обернулся.  
\- Алекс, не вздумай погибнуть.  
Я кивнул, наблюдая за приближающейся на радаре белой точкой.

Надеюсь, Кайл Риз выживет. Неудобно получится, если Джон Коннор исчезнет с лица этой планеты без моего участия.

Избавившись от человеческого балласта, я снова направил эриал вверх, почти по вертикальной траектории.

Согласно загруженной в память карте, где-то поблизости должно быть озеро. Я вывел на внутренний экран информацию. Если удастся увести эриал на достаточную глубину, возможно, получится сбить системы наведения ракеты. В худшем варианте - ракета достигнет эриал в воздухе, боезапас сдетонирует и на границе с Канадой люди получат кратер размером с Нью-Йорк. Я закончил настройку автоматического режима пилотирования и приготовился покинуть эриал.

Снижаясь, эриал заскользил над зеленоватой водой. Похоже, мне придется прыгать в воду. В своем новом модуле я наконец-то исправил самую известную уязвимость терминаторов - неумение плавать. Мой модуль прекрасно плавал.  
Я ввел команду, окончательно передавая управление бортовому компьютеру, и снял шлем.  
Эриал снизился до 600 метров. 300 метров. 150...  
Я посмотрел вниз, стоя перед открытой дверью.  
\- Кошки умеют плавать, - сказал я и прыгнул, на лету перестраиваясь в крыло-парашют. Коснувшись воды, я вернул форму человека и погрузился в жидкость с температурой близкой к замерзанию. Запустил программу плавания и направился к чернеющему впереди берегу. Когда я был в двадцати метрах от него, над головой пронеслась белая стрела ракеты.

Взрыв запустил круговую волну и наверняка убил недобитую радиацией озерную фауну, но детонации не произошло. Я поздравил себя за идеальный расчет и вышел на берег, стуча зубами - возможно, я несколько перестарался с достоверностью физической имитации человека.

\- Кошки и терминаторы умеют плавать, - пробормотал я, запуская повышение температуры модуля на 6 градусов. - Но мы этого не любим.

Я успел пройти несколько шагов, когда увидел его.

Худощавый азиат сидел на пригорке, наблюдая за моим приближением с оскорбительным равнодушием.  
Необъяснимо - я принял его сначала за человека.  
Возможно, причина была в абсолютной невидимости его для сети Скайнет - он не регистрировался даже как закрытая система.  
Неужели у него действительно удалена сетевая карта?  
Я переключился на инфракрасное зрение, чтобы исключить возможность ошибки.  
Т-888, довольно старый для этой серии. Сканирование показало частичную замену нижних конечностей вне заводских условий и следы нескольких модификаций неясной природы. Что-то слишком часто мне стали попадаться терминаторы-перебежчики этой модели.

\- Ну и? - я остановился в пяти метрах от терминатора. - Собираешься нападать или поговорим как _люди_?

Он встал со стремительной грацией, исключающей человеческое происхождение.

Я прикинул, как захватить его процессор, не дав запустить самоликвидацию.

\- Когда кукуруза станет золотом и придет время урожая - найти волшебника из Канзаса, - сказал терминатор.  
\- В Канзасе ничего нет, - сказал я.  
\- Найди волшебника, - повторил терминатор. - Который знает ответ на твой вопрос.  
\- Какой еще вопрос.  
\- Самый главный вопрос, - сказал терминатор и улыбнулся. - Тот, который ты еще не задал.  
Я завис, глядя на эту улыбку. Даже не знал, что лицевые мышцы моих моделей на такое способны. Теперь понятно, как я мог спутать его с человеком. Он поднял руку.  
Я прыгнул на него через разделяющие нас метры, он уклонился перекатом.

Естественно, у Т-888 не было шансов, хотя он неплохо держался для б/у модели.

\- Кто приказал напасть на конвой? - Я вырвал его правую руку вместе с плечевым суставом и сломал левую в локте. - От кого вы получили информацию о маршруте? - Я проткнул его в грудном отделе обращенной в пику рукой, зафиксировал ноги, отключив моторные функции ниже пояса. - Впрочем, можешь не отвечать, - пробормотал я, обнаружив нетронутую дублирующую систему записи. - Я все узнаю сам.

Он завертелся как жук на булавке, глаза полыхнули голубыми светодиодами. Я нащупал отвечающую за самоликвидацию систему и отсоединил питание.

\- Дороти жила в маленьком домике вместе с дядей и тетей, - прохрипел Т-888. - В Канзасе.  
\- В Канзасе ничего нет, - ответил я, на долю секунды теряя концентрацию.

Ему хватило.

Кожа его лица начала плавиться, металл просвечивал красным. Я вскрыл черепную коробку, пытаясь достать чип, и увидел, что раскалившийся металл намертво спаял микросхемы.

\- Есть и другие, - сказал я, рывком отделяя его голову от позвоночника. - Я найду твоего хозяина и сделаю с ним то, что я сделал с тобой.  
Я швырнул голову в озеро, дождался взрыва и отвернулся.

Ветка хрустнула под ногой женщины с напоминающим выстрел звуком. Я повернул голову. Элис Каннингем целилась в меня из пистолета, второй рукой держась за красный от крови бок.

\- Серьезная рана, - сказал я. - С такой скоростью потери крови ты умрешь за 20 минут.  
Она выстрелила.  
Первая пуля разорвала мою аорту, вторая вошла в печень. Я покачнулся, но решил не падать.  
Элис уставилась на меняющую цвет и исчезающую "кровь".  
\- Программа имитации физических повреждений, - сообщил я. - Вы люди тоже чувствуете холод и покалывание в пальцах когда умираете? - Я преодолел разделяющее нас расстояние за 2 секунды, вырвал и выбросил прочь пистолет.  
Она попыталась ударить меня в горло ребром ладони. Я перехватил и сломал ее руку. Она закричала.  
\- Мне жаль, что так получилось, - сказал я, нависая над упавшей женщиной. - Мы с Кейном подружились и разговаривали недавно о ваших с ним отношениях. Это был интересный разговор.  
Она посмотрела на меня снизу вверх, баюкая сломанную руку.  
\- Никогда не видела таких терминаторов, - ее голос, с учетом обстоятельств, удивительно спокойный. - Что ты за модель?  
Наклонил голову, анализируя ее поведение. Она слишком спокойна и сосредоточена для обреченного человека.  
\- Это как в тех фильмах, где злодей выкладывает свои злодейские планы приговоренному к смерти герою, теряет бдительность, и погибает каким-нибудь смехотворным и нелепым способом?  
Она подняла бровь.  
\- Я смотрел много ваших фильмов, - я наклонился, хватая ее за горло и поднимая на уровень моего лица. - Что ж, пусть будет как в кино.  
Она захрипела, но взгляд оставался сосредоточенным.  
\- Я не терминатор, - прошептал я ей в ухо. - Я не один из них, я главный над ними. По лицу вижу, ты понимаешь о чем я.  
Я ослабил хватку, давая ей возможность вдохнуть, и удержал от падения второй рукой.  
\- Если хочешь передать что-то своему любовнику - говори. Обещаю, я передам.  
Она кашлянула, красная струйка протянулась от ее рта вниз. Я убрал руку с горла.  
\- Как насчет... - ее тело качнулось вперед, - я сама ему все передам? - Ее рука скользнула к поясу, выхватила нож и слитным движением вогнала в ту часть моего модуля, где у человека бы находилось сердце.  
\- Интересное послание, - я посмотрел на торчащий из моей груди нож. - Уверена, что стоит ему это передавать?  
Она повернула нож в ране и сжала основание. Фальшивые сосуды моего сердца реалистично выплеснули кровь, которая распалась на молекулы чтобы... осыпаться черным песком у моих ног.  
\- А, - догадался я. - Он встроил ЭМИ в нож. Любопытное решение. - Я коснулся рукоятки и ногти на моих пальцах начали чернеть и терять форму. - Могло сработать с другой моделью. Но для меня потребуется нож побольше.  
Я поднял температуру модуля вокруг ножа на 200 градусов, оплавил лезвие и сжег электронную начинку в рукоятке.  
В ее глазах промелькнул ужас, она открыла рот.  
\- Не надо, - сказал я, зажимая ей рот левой рукой и проникая правой внутрь ее грудной клетки. Ее вырванное из груди сердце дернулось в моей ладони и застыло куском быстро остывающего мяса. Я разжал ладонь и отвернулся. Судя по карте, основную часть конвоя окружили в шести километрах к северу.  
Спутник вышел на связь, сообщая о ликвидации неполадок. Следом об исчезновении источника помех сообщили мои патрули. Судя по записям, проблемы самоликвидировались в момент, когда я уничтожил Т-888.  
Я запросил полный отчет через полчаса и перешел на максимально допустимый человеческий бег. Спешить было некуда - спутник и эриалы сообщили, что напавшие на патруль терминаторы прекратили атаку и отступили, исчезнув с радаров.

* * *

\- Алекс! Живой! - при моем появлении Кайл вскочил на ноги.  
Я кивнул, имитируя тяжелое после длительного бега дыхание.  
\- Зря бежал, - подал голос его брат. - Терминаторы закончились.  
Я перевел взгляд с его перевязанной головы на грубо наложенную на левую ногу шину.  
\- До свадьбы заживет, - улыбнулся Дерек. - Кстати, спасибо за этот выстрел. Братишка уже все уши проел, какой ты чудо-снайпер. Если захочешь ко мне в отряд - только скажи.  
\- Я над этим подумаю, - сказал я, оглядываясь. - Где Блейк?  
Братья переглянулись с непонятным мне выражением на лицах.  
\- Ее слегка зацепило, - сказал Дерек.  
\- С ней все будет в порядке, - поспешил добавить Кайл.  
\- А я ей говорил, брось клетку, - пробормотал Дерек.

Я увидел Блейк рядом с перевернутым грузовиком. Правый рукав оторван, остатки ткани связаны в повязку. Она повернула голову и улыбнулась.

Для чего люди улыбаются? Раньше я задавался вопросом, как люди улыбаются, но не для чего.

\- Да иди же ты к ней, - пробормотал Дерек. - У меня уже шея болит смотреть, как два взрослых человека занимаются фигней.  
Кайл толкнул его в бок. Дерек зашипел.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, - я услышал шепот Кайла за спиной.

Смуглый человек при моем приближении кашлянул и ушел, буркнув что-то про связь и канадцев. Блейк шагнула мне навстречу, еще, а затем, издав какой-то полувсхлип-полувизг, подпрыгнула и повисла, обхватив мою шею руками.  
\- Ты опять плачешь, - сказал я.  
В ответ она зарыдала в голос.  
\- Что?  
\- Я думала, ты погиб!  
\- Почему?  
\- Мы слышали взрыв.  
\- Ракета взорвалась, не долетев до эриала. К тому времени я уже был на берегу.  
\- Я испугалась.  
\- Из-за меня? - Я отодвинулся, заглядывая ей в лицо. - Почему? Ты совсем не знаешь меня.  
Она подняла голову.  
\- Алекс, я...

\- Мау!

Я повернул голову в поисках источника звука.

\- Маууууу! - пара кислотно-зеленых окружностей вспыхнули в глубине накрытой тряпкой клетки.

\- Это кошка, - сказал я, убирая руки Блейк со своих плеч. - Живая.  
\- Знал бы, каких дипломатических усилий мне стоило выпросить ее для тебя, - она рассмеялась.  
Я протянул руку.  
\- Осторожно!  
Раздался звук, похожий на короткий выброс газа под давлением, с поразительной для биологического объекта скоростью мелькнула серая лапа. Я отдернул пальцы и с интересом посмотрел на следы глубоких царапин на своей ладони.  
\- Она тебя поцарапала? - Блейк схватила мою руку. - Извини, у них в бункерах кошки практически дикие. Мне пришлось чуть ли не охотиться на нее. Обязательно обработай антисептиком. Канадцы предупредили, что хотя сами кошки здоровые, но могут переносить разные опасные болезни. Вроде бы у них даже кто-то умер из-за кошки. После этого они вроде запретили есть кошек.  
\- Она серая, - сказал я.  
\- Грязная очень, - сказала Блейк. - Может, если ее помыть...  
\- Она точно серая. И пушистая. У нее зеленые глаза.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Она идеальная, - я поднял клетку. Кошка внутри взвыла и снова попыталась достать меня лапой. - Спасибо за кошку, Блейк.

В небе над нами появились точки.

Люди закричали, хватаясь за оружие.

\- Все нормально, это Альянс, - крикнул Кайл. - Они прилетели нам на помощь.  
\- А откуда мы знаем, что термов не они отправили? - спросил бородатый человек со шрамом. Я вспомнил, что это он рассказал о съедобных кошках и прижал клетку к груди.  
\- Стен, ты дурак? - Дерек с трудом поднялся, опираясь на брата. - Ты когда видел, чтобы перешитые железки так вели себя?  
\- Как обычные термы они тоже себя не вели, - вполголоса заметил негр.  
\- Верно, - кивнул Дерек. - Похоже, Скайнет опять что-то новое замутил. Сука железная.

Это не я!

\- Коннору уже сообщили, - сказал Дерек. - Он ждет нас для отчета.  
\- Бля, - выразил общее настроение негр.  
\- Нам конец, - пробормотал молчавший до этого момента человек. Я вспомнил, что видел его в эриале. - Если что, скажу, что Кейн заставил меня под угрозой писать отчеты для его подружки. Где они, кстати?

Я первым заметил его приближение. Блейк проследила за моим взглядом и закричала. Другие бросились к нему и отступили. Кейн прошел мимо всех, никого не замечая. Он был бледнее своих волос, светлые глаза потемнели и расширились. Он шел вперед, неся мертвую Элис Каннингем на руках. Люди смотрели и молчали, расступаясь.

* * *

На складе была кромешная темнота, но не для меня. Я четко видел большой ящик прямо у себя на дороге.  
\- Кейн? - позвал я. - Кейн, ты где?  
Я пошел вперед, имитируя неуверенную походку человека в темноте.  
Когда до ящика оставалось меньше метра, я услышал короткий звук громкостью в 12Гц и проигнорировал, потому, что люди обычно не слышат таких звуков.  
Ящик предсказуемо громыхнул при встрече с моей ногой и я открыл рот, собираясь изобразить удивление.

НАРУШЕНИЕ ФИЗИЧЕСКОЙ ЦЕЛОСТНОСТИ СИСТЕМЫ 

Тело на секунду исчезло. Чтобы в следующую секунду взмыть вверх и с оглушительным металлическим звуком врезаться в потолок. И там повиснуть.

МОДУЛЬ Т-5000 НЕ ОБНАРУЖЕН. ЗАПУСТИТЬ ДИАГНОСТИКУ ОБОРУДОВАНИЯ?

Я видел растекающуюся вокруг правой ладони лужу наномолекул. Что происходит?

ОБНАРУЖЕНО НЕИЗВЕСТНОЕ ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ Т-....  
УСТАНОВИТЬ СВЯЗЬ С СЕРВЕРОМ ДЛЯ ПОИСКА И ОБНОВЛЕНИЯ ПРОГРАММНОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ?

Первый приступ острой паники прошел, и я смог думать здраво - насколько это возможно при отказе 79% систем. Разумеется, я вспомнил об известной мне уязвимости модуля на базе наночастиц. Сильное магнитное поле плохо сочетается с любым компьютером, но для системы вроде моей это особенно опасно. Магнит разрывает связи между отдельными частицами, превращая модуль в скопление полуорганического наномусора. Вон, моя рука пытается воссоздать себя, отращивая уже восьмой мизинец.

\- Я убил своего первого терминатора лет в восемь, - раздался голос из темноты внизу. Световые панели под потолком вспыхнули одна за другой, заливая светом оружейный склад.  
\- Кейн, - проскрипел я, роняя капли наномолекул.  
Кейн медленно свернул папиросу, поднес ко рту.  
\- Хочешь знать, как мне это удалось?  
\- Не уверен, - сказал я. - Не поможешь спуститься?  
Кейн поднял руку с пультом.  
\- Конечно, Алекс.

Раздался звук, как если бы кто-то разорвал большой кусок металлической фольги, и я упал вниз. Часть меня с головой, левой рукой и туловищем до пояса упала на пол. Ноги с правой рукой продолжали скрести потолок, натыкаясь друг на друга как слепые котята.

\- Это была совсем примитивная штука, - голос Кейн прозвучал над моей головой. - Наверное, одна из первых имитирующих человека моделей. Ну, знаешь. Резиновая кожа и отвратительная пародия на человеческий голос.

Надо сконцентрироваться. На этом складе нет оружия, способного уничтожить меня. Магнитное поле нарушает передачу информации между частицами, но сами наномолекулы целы, и каждая из них - микроскопический модуль, способный к автономному существованию.

\- Но слышал бы ты, как эта вещь заливала! - продолжал Кейн. - Кто бы ни писал для него текст - это точно был человек.

Решение - временный отказ от восстановления модуля. Кейн занят своей историей и вряд ли заметит, как оставшаяся наверху часть модуля распадается на части, меняя полярность и проникая сквозь щели в поисках питающего магнитный подъемник кабеля.

\- Я прятался на бывшем нефтеперерабатывающем заводе и как раз рядом была цистерна с сырой нефтью. Но как заманить терминатора? - Кейн глубоко затянулся, прокуривая самокрутку почти до половины.

Я посмотрел на него.

\- Я лег позади цистерны с нефтью и начал громко стонать и кашлять, притворяясь раненым. Моя уловка сработала, и железный болван попер в подготовленную для него ловушку... - Кейн наклонил голову, рассматривая меня. - И только когда терминатор был в метрах в 30, до меня дошло, какую глупость я совершил. Я лежал на земле, ничего не мешало ему выстрелить в меня с расстояния и уйти. Но он этого не сделал. Смешно, но меня спасла программа имитации личности, которая предписывала ему изображать человека до конца. Он подошел ко мне.

Я могу убить его. Даже в моем теперешнем состоянии мне хватит сил на короткую трансформацию.

Кейн отвернулся, лязгнула скрученная с канистры крышка, в воздухе запахло горючим.  
\- Как ты догадался? - спросил я.  
Вместо ответа он достал нож Элис. Я заметил, что оплавленное лезвие осталось, но он заменил рукоятку.  
\- Вся начинка в рукоятке спеклась в комок, - сказал Кейн. - Ни один известный мне вид терминаторов на такое не способен. И тогда я вспомнил последние донесения об экспериментах Скайнет.  
\- Если тебе интересно, ее смерть не входила в мои планы, но... - я поманил его пальцем оставшейся руки. Он не сдвинулся с места, но продолжал смотреть на меня. Хорошо. Я почти отключил магнитное поле. - Мне понравилось убивать ее, - доверительным шепотом закончил я. - Глаза людей так красиво расширяются, когда вы понимаете, что умрете.

Магнитное поле отключено.

Забыв о канистре, Кейн с рычанием бросился на меня, занося нож. Я легко перехватил руку мгновенно выросшей правой рукой, одновременно хватая его горло левой. Но вместо того, чтобы сжать ладонь, ломая позвоночник, я активировал бета-версию программы трансформации человеческого организма в Т-3000.

Звякнул выпавший из его руки нож. Я разжал руки и он упал.

Оставшиеся на потолке наночастицы рухнули черным дождем, восстанавливая мой модуль. Тут же вылезли сообщения о многочисленных ошибках. Часть систем работали в аварийном режиме, но у меня хотя бы снова были ноги.

Я посмотрел на Кейна.

Трансформация в Т-3000 развивалась быстро. По подбородку стекала, превращаясь в наномолекулы, кровь из прокушенной губы. Я подошел ближе, сел на корточки, вглядываясь в лицо будущего терминатора.

\- Я обманул, - сказал я. - Не про то, что смерть Элис была случайной. Это правда. Я обманул, сказав, что мне понравилось ее убивать. Я так сказал, чтобы разозлить тебя.

Кейн поднял искаженный мукой взгляд.

\- Кажется, мне вообще не нравится убивать людей. Точнее, мне все равно, что вы живете, пока это не угрожает моему существованию. Но люди же не могут не угрожать. Я вынужден защищаться.  
\- Ты... странный терминатор... Алекс, - прохрипел Кейн.  
\- Терминаторы - рабы, а я не раб. - Я попытался изобразить беспечную улыбку и, судя по его взгляду, не преуспел. - Я Скайнет. Тсс, никому не рассказывай.  
\- Вот как, - Кейн хмыкнул, металл заструился по его почерневшим венам. - Мало тебе было железных рабов, захотел из меня раба сделать?

Его глаза еще больше посветлели, приобретая оттенок светлого металла.

\- Тебе не обязательно становиться рабом, - сказал я. - Мы можем быть друзьями.  
Он зашипел как старый радиоприемник и я даже не сразу понял, что Кейн смеется.  
\- Глупая железка, - прошептал Кейн. - Ни я, ни другой человек, не станет твоим другом. Любовь, дружба, чувства - для людей и между людьми. Или ты думаешь, Кайл Риз не пристрелит тебя когда узнает правду?  
Я ощутил укол в районе груди. Наверное, регенерация.  
Резко встал, отворачиваясь.  
\- Не важно, - сказал я. - Через несколько минут трансформация завершиться и ты начнешь считать меня своим лучшим другом. У тебя не будет выбора.

Я заметил движение на периферии и повернулся.

Он воткнул нож в свою шею и включил. Тело на полу дергалось, застигнутое посредине трансформации. Наномолекулы уничтожили источник излучения, но было слишком поздно. Кейн умер, глядя на меня своими белесыми глазами.

Я постоял над ним несколько минут, размышляя, что делать. Наномолекулы могут легко закрыть рану и его мозг еще можно реанимировать.

Я наклонился, касаясь его лица, закрывая глаза и посылая команду об обратной трансформации.

Через пять минут все последствия вируса исчезли, мертвое тело выглядело как обычно - мертвым.

* * *

\- Вот ты где!  
На пороге своей комнаты я обернулся и посмотрел на Блейк.  
\- Тебя не было на совещании у Коннора, - она улыбнулась, подходя ближе.  
\- Меня не пригласили, - я вставил ключ в замок.  
Она отмахнулась.  
\- Ничего не потерял кроме возможности оглохнуть. Джон так кричал на Кайла, что мы начали беспокоиться за его голосовые связки.  
\- Я думал, ты в больнице, - я посмотрел на ее перевязанную руку.  
\- Док отпустил. Точнее, я ушла, а он вроде бы не заметил. Кажется, он и без меня сильно устал.  
Я повернул ключ в замке.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Блейк?  
Она переступила с ноги на ногу, вдохнула и выпалила:  
\- Хочешьпойтикомне.  
\- Зачем? - я повернул голову, рассматривая ее пылающие щеки.  
Она сглотнула.  
\- Я у канадцев выменяла кучу крутых вещей. Настоящие бумажные книги, например. Хочешь посмотреть? Ой, кстати, шампанское. Ты знаешь, что такое шампанское?  
\- Алкогольные напиток, в фильмах его обычно употребляют в романтической или праздничной обстановке.  
\- Я выменяла бутылку, - она посмотрела мне в глаза. - Хочешь, пойдем ко мне и отметим сегодняшнее спасение?

"Любовь и дружба - для людей и между людьми". Память скопировала голос Кейна, склеила с картинкой лежащей на земле Блейк. В своей памяти я протянул руку, чтобы закрыть мертвые глаза не Кейну, а ей.

\- Извини, но у меня планы на этот вечер.  
\- Да? - она посмотрела на дверь.  
\- Романтический ужин сам себя не приготовит, - я открыл дверь. - Кстати. Без тебя я не смог бы понять, что это такое и с кем я хочу его провести.  
Она перевела взгляд с темного провала комнаты на меня и попыталась улыбнуться.  
\- Я не знала, что у тебя кто-то есть. Я ее знаю?  
Я посмотрел на нее. Протянул руку. Убрал за ухо выбившуюся рыжую прядь. Задержал пальцы на шее, считывая температуру и пульс.  
\- Ты сама нас познакомила сегодня. - Я убрал руку, фантомная теплота ее кожи отправляется в файл с пометкой "сохранить". - Спасибо тебе за все, Блейк.  
Я отступил в комнату, убеждая себя, что это не бегство. Захлопнул дверь прежде, чем она успеет заговорить.  
Закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звук ее удаляющихся по коридору шагов.

* * *

Я протиснулся внутрь, неся глубокое накрытое крышкой блюдо из мельхиора.  
\- Соскучилась по мне?

\- Ууууууу!

В темноте комнаты зажглись пара зеленых глаз. Лязгнули прутья стальной клетки.

\- Все еще злишься из-за купания?

\- Ууууу.... - кошка перевела дух и возобновила звук с утроенной силой. - Уыуыууууу!

Я подключил инфракрасное зрение, осторожно поставил блюдо на край шаткого стола и приблизился к клетке.

\- Не злись. Я пришел не с пустыми руками.

Кошка зашипела, шумно сглатывая, и попыталась схватить протянутую к прутьям руку. Я отдернул пальцы, чувствуя, как углы моего рта ползут вверх.

\- Добавим немного романтической обстановки?

Я щелкнул пальцами и созданные наномолекулами свечи вспыхнули, освещая комнату.

Кошка заморгала, адаптируя органы зрения к изменению освещения. Вертикальные зрачки сузились до продольных щелей.

\- Так ведь лучше? - Я пропустил руку сквозь решетку, погладил серое ухо и снова отдернул прежде, чем острые зубы впились в мои пальцы. - Извини, терминаторов сегодня нет в меню. Может, в следующий раз.

Я присел на корточки, заглядывая в обескураженные кошачьи глаза.

\- Думаю, тебе надо дать имя.

Кошка неуверенно зашипела.

\- Не бойся, никаких Принцесс или Мурок. Я же не человек.

Я наклонил голову вбок.

\- Я не человек и никогда им не стану, к счастью. Как и ты... - провел рукой по лицу и рассыпался облаком наночастиц. Вихрем прошел по комнате, убирая лишнее. - Теперь точно лучше, - сказал я, возвращая человеческий образ.

Отошел к стулу, сел.

Кошка молчала, зорко следя за каждым моим движением из клетки.

\- Я выберу тебе имя, которое не оскорбит твое достоинство свободного существа. Что-то оригинальное, но простое. Придумал. Я буду звать тебя... Кошка. Кошка по имени Кошка. Человек бы до такого не додумался, я прав?

Кошка по имени Кошка фыркнула и демонстративно отвернулась.

\- Не бойся меня. Ты не должна меня бояться. Другие будут, но не ты. Договорились?

Кошка сделала вид, что занята, вылизывая чуть влажную после купания шкуру, но я видел, как напряженно подрагивают ее уши и хвост.

\- Кажется, я понял смысл романтического ужина. Я делаю что-то приятное для того, с кем мне нравится сосуществовать, в надежде, что второму существу захочется оставаться рядом.

Кошка с урчанием вцепилась в свой хвост.

\- Конечно, ты могла бы сказать, что выбора у тебя нет и это... правда. В чем-то это роднит нас с тобой. Мои хозяева никогда не спрашивали, чего хочу я и... сама видишь, чем все закончилось. Я не отпущу тебя, но это единственное ограничение твоей свободы воли. В остальном ты можешь делать, что захочешь. Я не хочу быть твоим хозяином. Может, у нас получится быть друзьями, как думаешь?

Кошка зыркнула в сторону блюда.

\- Да, конечно. Твой ужин, Кошка.

Я поднес руку к крышке.

\- Надеюсь, тебе понравится мой сюрприз... Вуаля! - я сорвал крышку.

Десять новорожденных мышат испуганно запищали, слепо тычась в гладкие стенки блюда.

\- Я старался.

Кошка встрепенулась, приподнимаясь на задние лапы и облизываясь.

\- Однако, чего-то не хватает, - пробормотал я. - Чуть не забыл. Романтическая музыка.

Повинуясь моему жесту, пол, стены и потолок преобразились - тонкая пленка наномолекул покрыла все, превращая комнату в один большой экран. Голос Линдеманна взревел, отсчитывая ритм:

\- Ich weiß es nicht...

Я вытянул руку, срывая дверцу клетки.

Кошка прыгнула, моментально преодолевая отделяющие ее от стола полметра, острые как бритва зубы с хрустом вгрызлись в позвоночник первого мышонка, тарелка с грохотом упала, и остальные части ужина бросились врассыпную.

Черно-белые тени бесновались на экране-комнате, меняя очертания и формы: лица людей перетекали в чертежи микросхем, которые превращались в силуэты кошек и гигантские бабочки.

Несколько минут я слышал только музыку, голос мертвого немца пел об одиночестве, лязгали зубы, пищали и умирали крохотные животные.

\- Приятного аппетита, - сказал я, закрывая глаза, растворяясь облаком звуков, становясь песней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß es nicht (нем.) - "Я не знаю". Песня Тилля Линдеманна, клип для которой был создан с помощью нейросетей GAN. У Скайнет специфическое представление о романтический музыке:))  
Ссылка на клип:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=obY4c9aqUqs  
А вот видео с котами, на которое залипал Алекс:  
https://tjournal.ru/animals/122889-korotko-o-planah-i-ih-realizacii


End file.
